Zoom, où comment revoir sa thèse du lycéen ordinaire
by Zombiscornu
Summary: Quand Loki regarde son nouveau lycée, il zoom. Et peut-être bien qu'à travers son objectif, il rencontrera les yeux de Tony Stark et qu'à partir de là tout va déconner et qu'il sera obligé de revoir sa thèse du lycéen ordinaire. Parce qu'un ado, c'est foutrement dur à comprendre. AU Avengers, Schoolfic, Frostiron et plus !
1. Chapitre 1

**Zoom, ou Comment Revoir sa Thèse du Lycéen Ordinaire**

000

Le sol du lycée est froid.

Le sol du lycée est moche.

Le sol du lycée est dégueulasse.

Zoom: sur le sol du lycée il y a: des chewing-gums collés, des papiers égarés, des crachats séchés, des emballages délaissés, des boucles d'oreilles paumées et des mégots de clopes écrasés. Le lycée, c'est un peu la charnière entre les bonbons et le LSD, du coup on y trouve de tout.

Quelque part, un petit lycée s'écrase. Un petit lycée des plus banals, vraiment. Les bâtiments y sont blancs avec des fenêtres dans toutes les salles, parce que sinon on étouffe. Et puis quand le prof de physique-chimie fait exploser une solution, c'est mieux pour faire circuler l'air.

Des graffitis moches s'étalent sur les murs, recouvrent la pancarte de l'entrée. Les casiers sont à moitiés défoncés, parce que des mecs de terminale s'amusent à faire sauter les cadenas. Les tables sont gravées au cutter, même si y'a des petits panneaux avec marqué "merci de ne pas écrire sur les tables". Ça fait que donner des mauvaises idées, ce genre de mot.

Enfin, dans un lycée, le plus important, c'est les élèves. Les populaires, les sportifs, les artistes, les victimes, les geeks, les mystérieux, les intellos, les rebelles, ceux qui couchent, ceux qui couchent pas, ceux qui prennent du crack, ceux qu'en prennent pas. Tous ceux-là, qui survivent chaque jour de cours. C'est codifié. C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne et rien, non rien ne pourra jamais prouver l'inverse.

Le sol du lycée est dur, pense Loki quand il se casse la gueule face contre terre. Zoom: les couloirs sont trop étroits et une épaule de rugbyman vient de le mettre à terre.

C'est la rentrée. Loki a dix-sept ans et il rentre en terminale dans un nouveau lycée, dans une nouvelle ville et qu'est-ce que ça fait chier.

\- Eh, regarde où tu vas ! Crie l'épaule de rugbyman, ou plus précisément le rugbyman en question.

Loki serre les dents et ramasse son sac en se relevant. Il jette un regard noir au-dit rugbyman, grosse masse de muscle informe.

\- Il me semble que tu n'es pas celui qui vient de tomber par terre, répond le lycéen. Tu devrais regarder où tu vas.

Oui, la rentrée. Et si Loki se laisse marcher dessus ce jour, il sait que ça continuera toute l'année alors il ne baisse pas les yeux. La montagne de muscle fait un mouvement agacé de la mâchoire et se détourne du brun, reportant son attention sur un de ses amis.

Loki sourit imperceptiblement et se remet à la recherche de sa salle, se frayant difficilement un chemin dans la foule malgré sa grande taille. La rentrée, c'est le chaos. Heureusement, Loki aime évoluer dans le chaos.

Ce chaos si confortable est néanmoins dérangé quand la totalité des élèves se poussent frénétiquement pour laisser le passage. Ça met de l'ordre. Dans ce couloir improvisé, une rousse voluptueuse en minijupe marche tranquillement en direction de sa salle. Loki la maudit puisque le regroupement compressé et empressé des lycéens bloque l'entrée à sa classe. Il joue des coudes et parvint enfin à ouvrir la porte, non sans avoir dégagé un seconde encombrant.

On est déterminé ou on ne l'est pas.

Il s'assoit en soupirant sur sa chaise, lance son sac à côté de lui et croise les bras sous sa tête. Les élèves rentrent à sa suite, faut croire que c'est lui qui a dégagé le passage. Il ouvre un œil: une populaire, un geek, une intello, un sportif, un popul...

Boum, une fille se jette sur la chaise à côté de lui, faisant bouger la table et tomber des stylos. Il grogne et la scrute.

Sous ses cheveux bruns, elle lui fait un grand sourire. Elle porte des lunettes, et un bonnet rouge est enfoncé sur son crâne. Loki ne sait pas ou la ranger: il décide de la mettre dans les extraverties. Ou les artistes.

\- Salut !

\- Hn.

\- Moi, c'est Darcy.

Elle, c'est Darcy, si vous aviez pas capté. Et puis en quelques minutes, il apprend que Darcy est ici depuis deux ans et qu'elle est certaine qu'elle va pas avoir son bac parce que les cours c'est trop compliqué mais qu'elle, elle veut être écrivaine et qu'elle est célibataire et qu'elle aime bien les cookies avec les grosses pépites de chocolat, si, celles qui fondent. Loki s'en contrefiche, mais ça le fait sourire quand même. Puis le prof rentre, et il débite.

Les papiers, les emplois du temps, les matières, oui, très bien, revenez avec vos photos d'identité. Vous êtes grands maintenant vous devriez y penser avant. Loki somnole sur sa table, Darcy dessine des nuages sur sa feuille.

Une rentrée comme les autres.

 _(Changement de pellicule.)_

Ça fait une semaine que la rentrée s'est pointée. Les agendas commencent à être comblés par des devoirs. Les couloirs sont toujours autant bouchés. Loki va en cours et Darcy est à peu près la seule chose qui peut possiblement lui arracher un sourire.

Dans la cour du lycée, il croise un sportif qui s'engueule avec un rebelle. Leurs voix montent un peu trop haut pour que Loki ne les écoute pas, et puis il n'a rien d'autre à faire.

\- Mais Bucky, t'as pas encore vu un seul de mes matchs, qu'est-ce que ça te demande de venir une fois ? Je suis sûr que ça te plairait !

\- Je vais pas venir juste pour montrer que je m'intéresse, Steve. C'est ton truc, pas le mien. Laisse-moi tranquille avec ça.

Loki lève les yeux au ciel. Parfois, des amitiés naissent dans des endroits incongrus. Il passe devant un groupe de filles.

Zoom: il y a la fille rousse qui fait baver la moitié des mecs de ce lycée. Elle a les lèvres rouges et pulpeuse. Son sac à main se balance allègrement, ses ongles vernis se rétractent sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle rit.

Loki passe son chemin. Les filles comme ça, ça ne l'intéresse pas. (En fait, les filles ça ne l'intéresse pas.) Derrière elle, un mec à lunette la regarde timidement en triturant sa chemise violette. Ses amis se moquent de lui.

Encore un petit intello qui regardera une jolie fille sans jamais lui adresser la parole, pense Loki. Voilà comment sont régies les lois d'un lycée: sans cœur.

Le lycéen avance dans un couloir vide. Il reprend les cours dans une heure et il cherche un endroit tranquille pour se poser. Il croise un couple qui se roule une pelle dans un coin. Il croise un type qui fait ses exercices en vitesse avant que le cours commence. Il croise un mec qui est accoudé à un mur.

Zoom: il est accoudé à ce mur juste devant Loki.

Analyse sociologique: ce gars essaie manifestement d'attirer son attention.

Loki aime passer devant les gens qui cherchent à se faire remarquer. Il regarde le type en voulant le foudroyer du regard mais ses yeux papillonnent quand il remarque à quel point il est...

Tu connais le coup de foudre ? Et bah Loki non plus, il connaissait pas. Mais bon, ça devait arriver, avec la chance qu'il se traîne. Son coeur loupe un battement, comme dans ces comédies romantiques qu'il a toujours trouvées stupides.

Le type est petit. C'est presque ridicule qu'il tente d'arrêter Loki, parce qu'il fait quasiment une tête de moins. Il a une petite barbe naissante, tellement fière. Il a des yeux marrons qui brillent, il a des cheveux fins et châtains, il a un truc, un bidule en plus. Il a un sac rouge avec écrit Stark au gros feutre noir indélébile. Il a l'air con, à sourire comme un demeuré.

Loki déglutit.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ton père c'est un voleur, commence le type.

Oh. Loki déglutit une nouvelle fois et cherche à s'échapper.

\- Il a volé toutes les étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux.

Loki dévisage le mec: il a un sourire de six pieds de long. Puis des ricanements hystériques résonnent au coin d'un couloir et un troupeau de jeunes vient se placer derrière le type au sac rouge.

\- Désolé que ce soit tombé sur toi mec, rit son interlocuteur.

\- Que...

\- Un gage, continue le gars.

Loki le range dans les populaires. Il lui lance un regard de glace et continue son chemin, faisant s'écarter tout les étudiants qui lui barrent le chemin. Un gage, marmonne-t'il. Quel petit con. Un petit con outrageusement attirant.

Zoom: Les ennuis commencent.

 _(Changement de pellicule)._

Octobre, banc en béton solitaire et inconfortable juste derrière le lycée. Il y a une longue silhouette courbée assise dessus.

Zoom: Loki est au second chapitre d'un bouquin qu'il doit avoir lu pour le cours suivant.

Il serre les dents et laisse ses yeux s'égarer sur les lignes de mots pour essayer de piger une traitre idée. Loki dort mal: hier, il a fini ses exercices de maths à trois heures du matin.

\- Vas te faire voir, Rogers ! Je ne suis plus le James Buchanan bien élevé et bien sage que tu connaissais !

Loki lève les yeux pour voir les deux types qu'il a déjà croisé plusieurs fois dans le lycée. Cris, bousculades. Le dénommé James se laisse pousser les cheveux à la manière des gothiques, et puis il a de l'ombre à paupières sous les yeux. Veste en cuir, tout le bordel. Il a choisi le camp des rebelles, ceux qui veulent renverser la société et qui ne trouvent rien de plus utile pour ça que de taguer des messages anarchistes sur les murs.

Occupé à lui crier dessus, Steve Rogers a gardé sa brosse militaire et son sac de sport aux couleurs du Nouveau Continent. Il trimballe un sac de sport plein de promesses. Lui, c'est un bon élève, un Ken avec un futur glorieux et musclé.

Pas compatibles.

Ils s'engueulent, note Loki avant de se souvenir qu'il ferait mieux de continuer à lire, et il baisse à nouveau sa tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entend un bruit sourd, et Steve se tient douloureusement la mâchoire en regardant l'autre partir le poing encore serré. Le blond n'a pas lâché son sac de sport.

Loki hausse les épaules et finit par jeter son livre à la poubelle.

Zoom: il va très probablement avoir une bâche au prochain test.

 _(Changement de pellicule)._

Aujourd'hui, Loki tourne son regard vers le mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Si, forcément que ça vous ait déjà arrivé, voir quelque chose que l'on ne tenait vraiment pas à regarder.

Dans un coin de la cour, le type au sac rouge embrasse passionnément une grande fille blonde que Loki étiquette immédiatement "fille sérieuse et parfaite". Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais cette vision lui donne fortement envie de s'enterrer au fond de la terre et de ne jamais revenir au lycée.

Zoom: Il serre les dents et détourne le regard.

 _(Changement de pellicule)._

Dans une semaine, c'est les vacances de la Toussaint. Enfin, le premier souffle, l'occasion de recharger ses batteries. Bientôt Halloween, les citrouilles vous feront oublier que vous avez quatre devoirs maisons pour la rentrée.

Mais pour le moment, c'est pas fini. Encore sept jours à trimer dans cet enfer, ses couloirs bondés et cette odeur de détergent bon marché. Loki cherche sa salle, parce que même après deux mois, il n'a toujours pas retenu son emploi du temps.

\- Eh, Loki, par-là !

Il s'oriente vers Darcy et retient une expression agacée.

Zoom: à côté de Darcy, il y a une jolie fille aux cheveux châtains clairs. Qui tient la main de la jolie fille, y'a un mec barbu et plus blond que le blé qui sourit quand il voit aussi Loki.

Loki tourne les talons en grognant, parce qu'il pensait pouvoir éviter Thor au lycée s'il se le coltinait déjà chez lui.

Ah, il l'avait pas dit, qu'il avait un demi-frère ? Donnée secondaire, vraiment pas important.

Il claque une porte et repère l'endroit vide avec un soupir de soulagement. Les vieux toilettes de l'aile Ouest, où le meilleur endroit pour avoir la paix. Au milieu des lavabos qui fuient, il pose ses mains au mur, plonge les yeux dans son reflet agacé.

Il s'était promis de pas laisser Thor avoir d'impact dans sa vie lycéenne.

Soudain, Loki s'immobilise parce qu'il entend des sanglots étouffés dans les toilettes derrière lui.

Zoom: Des sanglots de femme.

La porte d'un des toilettes s'ouvre lentement, et une figure brouillée de mascara se découpe dans l'éclairage saturé des toilettes. La fille rousse la plus convoitée du lycée sort juste des chiottes des mecs en pleurs, ses talons traînent dans les remontées d'eau poisseuses. Elle lève la tête dignement et entreprend de nettoyer ses joues pleines de maquillage avec un petit coton. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Loki.

\- Moi, c'est Natasha.

\- Je sais. Tout le monde te connait.

\- Tu ne répéteras pas que tu m'as vue ici.

Zoom: ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre.

Loki hausse les épaules.

\- Je me contre fiche que tu chiales comme une gamine dans les toilettes des mecs, tu sais. Pas mes affaires.

\- Y'a toujours trop de monde chez les filles. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

\- J'ai croisé mon demi-frère dans les couloirs, répond le brun.

Natasha fronce les sourcils en perfectionnant son rouge à lèvres.

\- Affaires de famille, conclut-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

\- Affaires de pas tes affaires, souffle la fille en attrapant son sac à main et en sortant rapidement des toilettes.

Dans le couloir, à la sortie des toilettes, une main attrape le bras de Loki.

Zoom: cette main appartient à Thor.

\- Je ne désire pas que nous soyons vus ensemble, cracha sèchement Loki. Dois-je te rappeler que dans notre dernier lycée, j'étais catégorisé comme "le frère de Thor" ? Je ne veux pas ça.

\- Mais, mon frère, commence le jeune.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère, colossal idiot.

L'histoire ? Besoin de précisions, de détails ? Ah, encore une sale histoire de famille. C'est jamais simple, d'avoir un papa, une maman, deux papa ou deux maman, ou trois papa ou deux maman un papa, ou ce que vous voulez, en tout c'est jamais simple d'avoir une famille équilibrée, qu'importe le nombre de protagonistes. Pour Loki, ça s'est résumé à enfance dans l'ombre de son frère, père dénigrant et maman effacée.

Et puis, révélation, adopté, pas de leur sang, pas de leur famille, elle était là la couille dans le potage.

Zoom: une très grosse couille dans un potage pas bien frais. Visualisez-bien l'image.

Déjà, pas très facile à avaler. Dans son ancien lycée, on ne le voyait que comme "le frère Odinson raté". Loki est prêt à accepter tout, mais pas ça.

Zoom: quand il a appris qu'ils allaient déménager, il a demandé à Thor de se tenir à l'écart.

\- Je vais simplement m'en aller et tu ne vas plus jamais m'adresser la parole au lycée ni me proclamer ton frère.

Alors Loki se dégage et repart dans le couloir, croisant le regard curieux de Natasha Romanoff, accoudée à côté d'un type du club de tir à l'arc. Est-ce que Clint sait même qu'elle vient juste de pleurer dans des chiottes sales ? Probablement pas. Une idole ne pleure pas. Dans ses yeux fraîchement remaquillés flottent "histoires de famille" et elle semble relier directement l'histoire à Thor. Loki jure silencieusement en lui lançant un regard glacé.

À quelques pas d'elle, y'a Stark et sa petite amie qui ont remarqué l'attention de Natasha pour ce grand type brun de la classe littéraire. Loki trace sa route sans regarder les yeux marrons insistants qui le fixent.

Zoom: dans les yeux marrons, y'a une lueur d'intérêt qui vient de s'allumer.

 _(Changement de pellicule)._

Rentrée, on s'est bâfré de sucreries avec les fantômes et les sorcières ces vacances.

Loki survit dans ce lycée où chaque élément semble être rangé à sa place. Thor lui lance parfois des regards de chien battu, Darcy raconte des blagues stupides, Natasha claque des talons, et Stark...

Non, Tony. Darcy lui a dit qu'il s'appelait Tony. Loki a remarqué plein de petites choses sur Tony.

Zoom: Stark balance son sac rouge et or au lieu de le poser.

Zoom: parfois, il porte des lunettes de soleil quand il n'y a pas de soleil.

Zoom: quand il sourit, il montre ses dents.

Zoom: il a un petit chien qu'il a appelé Jarvis.

Focus: et une saleté de petite amie nommée Virginia Potts.

Loki serre les dents en les voyant se rouler des pelles. Il se demande s'ils ont déjà fait l'amour. Maintenant, il a envie de vomir.

Il attrape rageusement son sac et file droit vers sa salle de cours. Son pas est soutenu, un pied après l'autre.

Il claque des semelles le plus fort possible sur le sol crade de ce foutu lycée.

 _(Changement de pellicule)._

Un trimestre s'est fini. Conseil de classe, rapport sur Loki Odinson ? Élève silencieux, oui, pas concerné. Répond parfois au professeur. Il a des capacités, dit le prof d'histoire. Un petit branleur, dit le prof de philosophie.

De toute façon Loki s'en fout, Odin ne lit pas son bulletin.

 _Moyenne d'anglais: 14,5_

 _Moyenne de littérature: 11_

 _Moyenne de sport: 16_

 _Moyenne d'histoire-géographie: 15,5_

 _Moyenne de philosophie: 5_

Le professeur de philosophie est un con, marmonne le lycéen. En tant qu'adolescent dérouté, Loki pense que personne ne peut le comprendre. Ses divagations sur l'existence de la magie ou sur la complexité du fonctionnement d'un lycée ne plaisent pas à son professeur de philo, Mr. Thanos.

Zoom: sur son bulletin, Mr. Thanos a annoté "vous devriez vous posez des questions sur votre habilité à raconter des stupidités, Odinson".

Loki froisse son bulletin et le jette dans une poubelle pleine à ras bord d'autres bulletins abandonnés. Que de papiers gaspillés. Il laisse ses yeux traîner sur les feuillets.

Darcy a eu 3 en sport. Natasha Romanoff a eu 19 en option Russe. James Buchanan a eu 17,5 en histoire-géographie, son professeur l'a félicité pour ses connaissances sur la première guerre mondiale.

Loki se demande pourquoi ces lycéens-là ont jetés leurs bulletins. Sûrement que Darcy s'en fout. Sûrement que Natasha voulait cacher son 2 en mathématique.

Sûrement que James voulait par-là dire qu'il emmerdait le système.

Puis, les yeux verts se plissent quand il sort le bulletin de Tony Stark, terminale S.

Tony a des notes excellentes: des 17, des 18. Loki se demande alors pourquoi ce bulletin est dans cette poubelle au-lieu d'être dans les mains de parents contents.

Il soupire en concluant qu'il ne le saura jamais.

Zoom: il replace une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe devant les yeux avant de repartir.

 _(Changement de pellicule)._

Sport: le prof porte un survêtement Adidas qui n'a jamais vraiment dû servir. Son bide dépasse, note Loki en reniflant dédaigneusement. Loki aime noter des choses sans importance.

Puis, l'annonce, le sport du trimestre: pour quoi suer ces trois prochains mois ? Pas d'importance, Loki est bon en sport, n'importe quoi lui ira.

\- Ce trimestre, on se met au volley ! On partagera la salle et les terrains avec la terminale S, annonce le professeur.

Loki tourne les yeux vers l'autre classe à l'autre bout du terrain, et il croise le regard de Tony Stark.

Zoom: Tony Stark porte un t-shirt moulant et un short qui fait ressortir ses fesses de façon exquise.

Note à lui-même: Loki doit vraiment arrêter de faire des commentaires si gênants.

Puis, le cour commence, et "trois tours de terrain pour démarrer" dit le professeur de sa voix éraillée. Les cheveux longs de Loki flottent derrière lui et ses foulées, il a oublié son élastique. À côté de lui, Virginia Potts court gracieusement avec une jolie queue de cheval. Il la devance avec un petit sourire satisfait, il est plus rapide.

Et on s'emballe, et on attrape une raquette, et on balance le volant au-dessus du filet. Tu le connais, le principe de la tournante ? Tu gagnes, tu montes. Tu perds, tu descends. C'est comme ça, pas d'entre deux.

Loki joue: il joue bien. Il est grand, s'élance au bon moment pour frapper le volant frivole qui bondit un peu partout. À un moment, il tombe sur l'intello aux lunettes et à la chemise violette. Bruce, qu'il s'appelle. Le garçon lui fait un petit sourire de bon perdant quand Loki marque le dernier point.

Et Loki ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais il y répond. Puis c'est reparti, on joue, on se bat, on sue. Y'a des cris sur le terrain, les filles gloussent, les garçons gueulent, les profs sifflent. Le "tonk" des raquettes qui frappent les volants.

Vient enfin le bout du terrain, le dernier filet. La cour des grands. Loki se raidit quand il s'aperçoit qu'il n'a pas encore croisé Tony, et il lève les yeux devant son dernier adversaire.

Oh, Anthony Stark défend sa première place depuis presque le début de la séance. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, il a enlevé son t-shirt, il transpire à grosses gouttes. Il tient sa raquette fermement. Loki entend Virginia Potts crier quelque chose comme "Vas-y bébé !". Il agrippe sa raquette, dégage les mèches brunes qui lui tombent devant la gueule. Il est en rogne.

\- Alors, encore quelqu'un qui veut me faire tomber de mon trône ? Demande Tony avec un rictus.

\- Il me semble que je suis le digne héritier de ce trône, grogne Loki en évitant son regard.

Tony éclate de rire et lance le volet.

Zoom: le match est lancé.

(Et c'est dix longues minutes plus tard que les profs les arrêtent enfin parce que la séance est finie et qu'ils sont toujours à égalité.)

Zoom: Loki est couché par terre, haletant. Sa tête pulse, ses membres sont douloureux, ses cheveux sont emmêlés.

Tony Stark vacille jusqu'à lui et lui offre une main pour se relever. Loki la prend, et il a envie de lui demander ce que foutait son bulletin dans le poubelle. Il ne le fera pas, parce que ça a vraiment un côté psychopathe obsédé. Ils sont sur leurs pieds, et y'a quelques fractions de secondes où ils se regardent.

Zoom: Tony semble carrément chercher un truc dans les yeux de Loki.

Focus: le coeur du lycéen s'est arrêté quand les yeux bruns ont croisés les siens.

\- T'as les yeux verts, finit par dire Stark avec un air gêné. Eh Pepper, attends-moi !!

Loki s'essuie le visage, espère que le rouge gêné de ses joues se dissimule dans le rouge de l'effort.

 _(Changement de pellicule)._

\- Oh putain, y neige les gars !

Les premiers flocons de décembre se posent paresseusement sur les chênes de la cour du lycée.

Loki tourne la tête, soupire en voyant quelques étudiants s'agglutiner à la fenêtre. Il reporte son regard sur sa feuille et écarquille les yeux.

Zoom: À côté de l'exercice de maths 3 page 42, griffonné au stylo sur les carreaux, se tient deux petites initiales: T. S. Et qui entoure ces quelques innocentes lettres, devinez-quoi, un coeur oui, parfaitement.

Loki grogne et froisse rageusement sa feuille d'exercice, la mâchoire serrée: est-il en train de se métamorphoser en adolescente pré pubère totalement stupide ? Évidemment, c'est à ce moment que la professeur de mathématiques l'interroge sur le fameux exercice 3 page 42.

Loki hasarde:

\- On donne la racine carrée de l'équation ?

Faux, la réponse était 65. De toute façon, Loki déteste les maths.

Quand la sonnerie résonne, tous se précipitent dehors pour foutre le nez sous les petits cristaux d'eau gelée. Puéril, songe Loki. Il sourit tout de même quand il sent le froid tomber sur ses paupières, quand le petit vent gelé glisse sur sa peau en mordillant son cou nu. Il serait peut-être temps d'investir dans une écharpe, note Loki en reniflant. Son nez est légèrement rougi.

\- Attrape pas froid pour notre match de la semaine prochaine !

La voix, pense Loki en se retournant vers Tony Stark. Cette voix. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que les deux jeunes compétent pour la première place en volley: la partie est serrée. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont commencé à se lancer des réflexions au coin des couloirs, ou en passant dans la cour.

\- Même enrhumé je te surpasserais toujours, Stark.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, rétorque Tony.

Il sourit largement puis ouvre la bouche pour laisser fondre des flocons sur sa langue. Tony Stark est un gamin, note Loki avant d'éternuer brusquement. Un éclat de rire échappe à Tony, et le brun rougit légèrement.

\- Tu devrais mieux te couvrir.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu la neige.

\- C'est pas comme ça que tu me battras au volley. Attend.

Tony déroule son écharpe rouge de son cou, remonte son manteau jusqu'en haut et lance l'étoffe pourpre sur Loki. Par réflexe, le lycéen l'attrape et ses yeux vont de l'écharpe à Stark.

\- Que...

\- Mets ça.

\- Je...

\- Allez, accepte. Je voudrais pas te voir crever d'une pneumonie avant de t'avoir battu.

\- Mais...

\- Allez, salut !

Tony Stark s'avance pour sortir du lycée. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil à Loki et lance:

\- Eh, en fait. T'as de la neige sur les cils.

Zoom: Loki cligne des paupières et les flocons choient pour fondre sur ses pommettes blanches.

Il regarde l'écharpe et finit par l'enrouler autour de sa gorge nue, sentant la chaleur corporelle se diffuser dans son cou. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure pour la réchauffer et secoue ses doigts engourdis par la morsure du froid. Pourquoi ceci vient de se passer, au juste ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il porte l'écharpe de Tony ? Loki secoue la tête, déloge le paquet de neige qui avait commencé à s'y tasser. Il n'est pas une putain de cheminée, bordel.

À quoi bon se poser des questions, de toute façon.

 _(changement de pellicule)._

\- When you were here before...

Tony Stark est en train de chanter à tue-tête avec ses amis devant le lycée. Loki, qui traverse la rue vêtu d'un grand manteau vert, soupire en haussant un sourcil.

\- Couln't look you in the eyes.

Zoom: Tony chante cette chanson là, cette chanson qui prend Loki aux tripes.

\- You're just like an angel...

Loki détaille le corps et le visage de Tony qui fait le con, là-bas, avec d'autres gens. Il continue de chanter à outrance, les baffles montées au volume maximum. Quelques voisins mécontent ont passé leurs sales têtes par leurs fenêtres et hurlent de "baisser le son, bordel". Alors qu'il se dirige vers le portail, l'adolescent commence à chantonner entre ses dents.

\- But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here ? I don't belong here...

Loki se dit qu'il comprend trop bien cette chanson pour ne pas la chanter. Il lève les yeux et oh, Tony le regarde. Il a l'air de réaliser quelque chose, et cette chose est probablement que Loki est effectivement un weirdo, un type un peu chelou et tout ce qui va avec. Mais Tony lui fait un signe de la main avec un grand sourire, et Loki ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y répondre doucement avant de rejoindre Darcy.

 _(Changement de pellicule)._

Noël, le rouge et le vert ornent les vitrines des magasins dans les lumières dorées des décorations. Aujourd'hui, Loki a (essaie d'avoir) des relations sociales. Dans la rue commerçante derrière le lycée, des élèves déambulent sous les flocons, les bonnets sont de sortie.

Zoom: ces élèves sont: Loki Odinson, adolescent tourmenté, Darcy Lewis, terminale littéraire, Steve Rogers, option sport, Virginia Potts, pom-pom girl, Tony Stark, génie de son temps.

Analyse sociologique: Loki essaie de sourire et de s'amuser mais Tony tient la main de Pepper et ça fait mal.

Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que Tony est passé devant Loki et Darcy qui se tournaient les pouces parce que "prof de littérature absent", et il avait demandé s'ils voulaient venir avec eux au marché de Noël. Darcy avait bondit en approuvant et Loki, bah Loki, il avait pas pu résister au sourire de Tony Stark. Les voilà dans la rue, au milieu des étalages de produits clinquants rouge et vert. Ça semble futile, rouge et vert, vert et rouge, mais ça a quelque chose d'important. Loki n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Son regard dérive sur la foule qui les entoure, et il croise les yeux verts de Natasha Romanoff. Elle tire à la carabine avec Clint Barton pour gagner une peluche, elle sourit et ses ongles sont peints en rouge. Putain, ce qu'elle a l'air heureuse la coqueluche du lycée avec son chat géant en peluche dans les mains et non, une seule main, l'autre est prise par la poigne de Clint. Leurs doigts serrés s'entremêlent fort. Loki détourne le regard, cherche des yeux les mains de Tony et Pepper mais il s'aperçoit qu'elles se sont détachées. Steve, Darcy et la jeune fille blonde se sont évaporés dans les étalages de pain d'épice.

Zoom: Tony le regarde en souriant, et encore une fois, pourquoi ce regard ?

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Comment ?

\- Comme... Ça, siffle Loki.

\- Tu as vu les couleurs ?

L'art de changer de sujet. Mais, point important, probablement capital même, les couleurs, oui. Il est là le point, Tony le soulève.

\- Il y a que du vert et du rouge. Comme toi et moi, dit le jeune surdoué.

Vert et rouge, là, juste là, c'était ça la chose importante. La chose importante c'est eux, réalise Loki en écarquillant les yeux. Alors, il prend son courage et demande sincèrement:

\- Pourquoi tu jettes tes bulletins ?

Tony fronce les sourcils, grimace et finit par murmurer:

\- Y'a personne pour les voir chez moi. Howard est trop occupé. M'enfin c'est que des notes hein ?

\- Oui, dit simplement Loki.

\- Comment tu...

\- Je suis potentiellement un taré qui a trouvé ton bulletin dans une poubelle, le coupe Loki.

\- Oh.

Et Tony rigole avec un de ces sourires, avec les dents et tout ça, tout ce qui brise et reconstruit Loki. Et Loki, il se rend compte du pourquoi est-ce que Tony Stark lui a plu tout de suite: il est triste. Si l'on zoomait dans son coeur palpitant, on trouverait probablement un père affreux et une enfance seule. Un génie pas compris, un Stark avec 18 de moyenne.

\- Je t'aime, dit soudainement Loki en relevant la tête.

\- Oh, répond Tony.

Il y a ce silence gêné, où on se demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a dit. Tout allait si bien sans que ces mots sortent de la bouche fine, il fallait bien que quelque chose gâche l'affaire. Mais c'était pressant, comme une envie de pisser incontrôlable. Loki note qu'il vient de comparer une envie de pisser à sa déclaration amoureuse. Que quelqu'un ne vienne jamais dire à Loki qu'il n'a pas de courage, puisque ce serait faux. Il vient juste de balancer ça à ce type qu'il connait pas si bien mais pour qui il craque quand même un peu- beaucoup.

\- Je suis pas gay, grimace Tony.

\- Moi non plus, grince Loki en sachant pertinemment qu'il dit une absurdité.

Il reçoit un regard noisette peu convaincu.

\- Je suis en couple avec Peps, continue l'adolescent.

\- Pourquoi tu cherches à te justifier ?

\- Je...

\- Je peux recevoir un râteau sans me mettre à chialer, Tony.

\- Mais tu...

\- Je suis un grand garçon, continue Loki, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalise que l'humidité sur ses joues ne vient pas de flocons intrusifs.

Il a cessé de neiger au-dessus d'eux, et les grands yeux verts sont remplis de larmes chaudes et salées.

Zoom: Il pleure, cette réaction physique dû à une intense émotion subie par l'organisme.

\- Je suis désolé, grimace Tony en regardant le sol sale.

Loki note que c'est la première fois qu'il voit Tony Stark baisser la tête. L'adolescent passe sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et sourit malicieusement à travers le rideau d'eau qui s'échappent de ses muqueuses capricieuses.

\- Ne crois pas que cela va te permettre de me battre en volley.

\- C'est ma force naturelle qui va me permettre de te battre au volley, réplique Tony. Loki, je... On est bien ?

\- On est bien.

La réponse "on est bien" prononcée avec les yeux rouges et un discret reniflement n'est pas considérée comme une réponse convaincante. Seulement, Loki n'attend pas de commentaires et tourne les talons dans la rue bondée de passants excités par l'odeur de Noël.

 _(Changement de pellicule. Enlever le zoom puisque l'objectif est embué par les larmes)._

000

 _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, mais oui c'est bien une nouvelle fic alors que non, j'ai pas fini d'écrire la précédente. Honte à moi, mais ce truc traînait et j'avais envie de poster un ptit quelque chose parce que ça faisait longtemps. Alors non, je n'ai pas abandonné_ Définis-moi si tu peux, _j'ai juste envie de changer un peu d'air avec une petite school fic bien clichée mais qui me tient à cœur. Je ne peux pas vous donner le nombre de chapitres mais ça ne dépasserait probablement pas 5. Donc, ouais je poste ça sans connaître la fin, et c'est peut-être une grosse erreur m'enfin._

 _Sûrement que des critiques et commentaires m'aideraient à poster rapidement une suite à ce truc... Je dis ça sans arrière pensées, naturellement. Dans tout les cas, j'espère que tout va bien par chez vous et que ce test d'écriture vous plaira. À une prochaine fois alors !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	2. Chapitre 2

_(Allumer la caméra, se retaper les vieilles photos, pleurer un peu et revenir sur l'objectif. Entamer une nouvelle pellicule)._

Ça fait une paye que Loki n'a pas adressé la parole à Tony au-delà d'un simple bonjour murmuré par des lèvres gercées. Ça fait exactement: Loki n'a pas compté. Il n'a pas noté, n'a pas fait de zoom sur ce laps de temps grinçant qui le sépare d'un contact avec ce type.

Il a passé des vacances de Noël affreuses: est-ce quelqu'un a un jour apprécié ce temps de l'année suintant de (foie) gras et bonne humeur feinte ? Thor a batifolé avec sa petite amie Jane autour du sapin sous les yeux débordant de tendresse immonde de Odin et Frigga. Répugnant.

Mais retour au lycée. Où l'on revient en se plaignant du repas de famille et exhibant son nouvel Iphone. Loki n'a qu'un pauvre pull vert tricoté par sa mère à exhiber, et aussi un carnet offert par Thor. L'adolescent porte donc un pull vert à grosses mailles lorsqu'il traverse à grands pas la cour. Soudain, son chemin est coupée par un sillon d'une autre vie, celle de Natasha Romanoff. La jeune fille vient de le bousculer en traçant rapidement vers les toilettes de l'aile Ouest, la tête baissée et les cheveux comme un rideau sur son joli visage.

Zoom: Loki est certain qu'elle pleurait.

Il hésite, oscille d'un pied sur l'autre. Il est subitement pris d'un élan de douce compassion, d'étrange tristesse et il se presse à la suite apeurée de Natasha.

Il ouvre la porte dégradée des toilettes un peu plus fort que ce qu'il pensait et Natasha sursaute en s'essuyant le visage. Les dépôts de mascara noirs s'étalent pleinement sur ses joues comme des traînées de cendres sur du marbre blanc.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? Grogne la fille.

C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

Analyse sociologique: Loki a l'air bien con dans l'encadrement des chiottes.

\- Je venais juste pisser, renifle dédaigneusement l'adolescent.

\- Te gêne pas, réplique la rousse en désignant les toilettes.

Loki ne bouge pas.

Zoom: la situation est gênante, alors il fait la première chose qui lui passe par la tête.

Une chose probablement très stupide. Il s'avance et plaque solennellement la tête de la fille sur son torse. Natasha lâche quelque chose qui ressemble à un juron russe mais ne se dégage pas, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde. Tout le monde, c'est Loki, Natasha elle-même et oh, James Buchanan Barnes qui sort des chiottes avec une bombe de peinture à la main.

\- Je pensais que t'étais pas une fille facile, Romanoff, commente le nouvel arrivant.

\- Je ne le suis pas, Loki est pédé.

Elle plaque la main à sa bouche alors qu'elle se tourne vers le principal intéressé. Loki ricane et hausse simplement les épaules. C'est pas faux.

\- Oh merci, je pensais que t'étais pas encore au courant, soupire la fille.

\- J'ai conscience de mon orientation sexuelle, merci, raille Loki.

\- Ça veut dire que tu...

Le surnommé Bucky finit sa phrase par un mime grotesque d'une fellation.

\- Non, ça c'est que tu fais avec ce type blond, Rogers.

\- Je fais rien de ce genre avec ce vendu de la société, répond Bucky faisant mine de vomir.

Zoom: il y a une étrange ambiance dans ces toilettes de l'aile Ouest.

Loki ne déteste pas ça. Il se sent à l'aise avec ces deux lycéens aussi paumés que lui. Natasha est la populaire névrosée, Bucky le rebelle dérouté et Loki l'outsider torturé. Ils devraient songer à fonder un club. Sans un mot supplémentaire, le groupe sort des toilettes en se séparant. Ils ont rien à faire ensemble, ces trois-là. Ils appartiennent pas au même couloir, et de toute façon Loki est déjà en retard en physique-chimie.

 _(Changement de pellicule)._

Aujourd'hui, Loki croise le petit gars à lunettes et chemise violette et lui sourit.

Zoom: aujourd'hui, la chemise n'est pas violette. Elle est verte.

\- Eh Brucie, tu voudrais pas m'écrire une petite dissertation pour le français ?

Un gars vient de bloquer le chemin du lycéen. Un gars que Loki classe dans "populaire" mais aussi dans "salaud". Pas bon ça.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, Ultron.

\- Oh si, aujourd'hui Bruce. J'en ai besoin pour ce soir.

\- Pas. Aujourd'hui, grogne l'adolescent.

Loki sent la tension s'installer, le fumet malodorant des ennuis monte à ses narines. Quelques élèves s'accumulent déjà autour de l'échange. Ultron pose ses larges mains sur les épaules de Bruce et dit:

\- Tu voudrais pas avoir des ennuis, Banner ?

La réponse est brève, rapide, efficace. Ultron reçoit un fulgurant coup de tête dans le menton et est projeté en arrière. Il siffle:

\- T'es mort.

Et ils s'empoignent à pleine main. Ce sera à la raison du plus fort sous les cris surexcités des spectateurs, les "allez" écœurants des amoureux de la baston. Bruce cogne, Ultron cogne. Le petit geek s'est transformé en bête sauvage. Loki grimace et vraiment, il ne supporte pas ce qui est en train de se dérouler. Quelqu'un attrape Bruce par derrière pour le dégager du combat contre sa volonté mais Ultron n'abandonne pas et cherche à récupérer son adversaire, et puis Loki, Loki et ses élans douteux fait une chose stupide. Parce qu'il est peut-être doué en sport, mais la bagarre, c'est pas son truc.

Zoom: Loki s'est posté entre Ultron et Bruce.

Analyse sociologique: il va s'en prendre plein la gueule.

Ultron grogne et son sourire se dévoile: Loki note qu'il porte des bagues. Du plombage pour une dentition de requin. Il entend un cri apeuré, des murmures qui demandent qui est ce type et merde, Thor qui lui demande ce qu'il fout.

Le coup de poing arrive droit dans son nez, lui fait remonter le goût ferreux du sang le long des sinus et vibrer les tympans. Sa vision se voile légèrement quand un élément de couleur vive arrive dans son champ de vision. Rapidement, il réalise que:

Zoom: l'élément est un sac rouge et il est marqué "Stark" au marqueur noir dessus.

Focus: l'élément est Tony Stark.

Analyse sociologique: Tony s'est placé entre lui et Ultron. Tony le protège.

Dans le chaos qui l'entoure, il voit des sons flous, entend des mouvements brouillés. À moins que ce ne soit le parfait contraire, toute réflexion faite.

\- Mec, arrête de faire le con ! Crie Tony.

\- Ce cher Stark, rigole Ultron. Est-ce que tu connais ces deux-là ?

\- Parfaitement, réplique le jeune. Fais pas ton gamin Ultron, dégage.

Ultron a un rictus méprisant, mais il sait, il sait que Tony Stark est sur le haut de la pyramide sociale du lycée. Celui-là on peut pas, impossible de le rétamer à la sortie planqué derrière des poubelles. Alors il lève les mains avec un sourire mauvais, et disparaît entre les élèves attroupés.

\- Tony, est-ce que ça va ?

Pepper s'est jetée sur son petit ami, les yeux larmoyants et sa queue de cheval se balance derrière elle. Tony grommelle un "oui" et se détourne d'elle.

Zoom: Se tourne vers Loki.

\- Tu saignes du nez.

Loki essuie grossièrement le liquide rouge avec sa manche, bariole son visage. La foule s'est dispersée puisque le sang a coulé, les voraces lycéens sont rassasiés. Dans le couloir, il reste encore quelques personnes; pourquoi celles-là, direz-vous.

Zoom: Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson et Loki Odinson sont restés plantés là.

Analyse sociologique; attention, celle-ci est longue, c'est chiant les adolescents: Natasha Romanoff a probablement pris un peu peur pour ce type bizarre qu'elle croise aux chiottes et qu'elle aime bien, étrangement. Bruce Banner se sent probablement très coupable et sa chemise verte est déchirée. En-dessous, on retrouve un débardeur violet. Clint Barton fait probablement parti de ceux qui aiment les bastons, mais aussi de ceux qui emmènent à l'infirmerie les blessés. Il tient Bruce par le bras. Tony Stark est probablement (impossible à analyser, se dit Loki). Bucky Barnes veut probablement aller taper dans l'épaule de ce gars gay des toilettes courageux qui s'est introduit dans la baston. Steve Rogers veut probablement aider tout le monde à s'en sortir, rester positif et établir toute forme de justice. Thor Odinson veut probablement et malheureusement se jeter sur son frère pour le noyer de reproches et d'inquiétudes.

Loki Odinson veut très probablement juste s'enterrer très loin dans le sol.

Loki se laisse tomber sur les fesses, le carrelage dur est froid sous lui. Aussitôt, la petite assemblée se rassemble autour de lui, et le lycéen scrute les sept têtes inquiètes au-dessus.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, gémit Bruce.

\- Mon frère, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demande Thor.

Si tous relèvent la marque de fraternité, nul n'en dit rien. Seule Natasha aborde un visage satisfait. "Je le savais".

\- Tu es courageux, affirme Steve.

Loki se frotte les yeux avant de grogner:

\- Ça ne va pas.

\- Tu es blessé quelque part ? Demande Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

\- À part mon nez qui me fait un mal de chien, grince Loki, non.

\- Tu as le pif violet, fait remarquer Bucky.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demande Tony les sourcils froncés.

\- Juste... Ça. Regardez-nous, regardez bien et osez me dire que tout ça a un sens ?

Les lycéens se jettent des regards intrigués, haussent des sourcils interrogatifs. Qu'est-ce que ce gars-là raconte encore, les L sont vraiment aussi pétés qu'on le dit ? Il a dû abuser du joint celui-là. Loki soupire fortement et se lève en hâte, expliquant sa folle thèse. Une théorie d'élève coincé dans sa routine scolaire, empêtré dans ses bulletins et son emploi du temps.

\- Nous n'avons rien, strictement rien en commun, commence l'adolescent. Au grand jamais nous étions censé partager le même air dans ce couloir, vous ne connaissez pas les règles du lycée ? On ne mélange pas les rebelles, les sportifs et les populaires. Tout ça n'a aucun sens !

\- De quelles règles tu parles ? Demande Clint en se grattant le derrière du crâne.

\- Je parle des lois non-dites, celles qui soufflent derrière le tympan de chaque lycéen, ignorant ! Vous n'étiez pas censés rester après cette bagarre, je n'étais même pas censé voler comme un idiot au secours de l'intell... Banner, pardon.

Alors qu'il parle, les briques de la compréhension s'empilent peu à peu dans le cerveau de Loki pour se déconstruire ensuite. Tout ça doit faire sens quelque part, il trouve toujours sa raison dans le chaos. Il aime évoluer dans le chaos, tout simplement car lui y voit son chemin et sa logique.

Zoom: la caméra de son cerveau n'arrive pas à cadrer l'image, tout est trouble.

\- Et pourtant vous êtes là, et moi aussi, et pourquoi, concentrez-vous, non, taisez-vous ! Ordonne le jeune à son audience.

Loki fait des ronds au milieu du hall, sept regards fixés sur lui. Il joue seul sa pièce de théâtre existentielle devant ses spectateurs.

\- Loki ? Demande Tony.

\- Chut Tony, commande l'adolescent. Je réfléchis, tout est brouillé, flou...

\- Je crois que...

Loki plaque brutalement sa main contre la bouche du jeune. Il doit se concentrer, il n'arrive pas à... Tony agrippe solidement son bras et dégage son visage, tenant fermement Loki.

\- Loki, dit Tony de manière autoritaire. Si on est là, c'est pour toi.

Loki se tourne pour dévisager Stark. La bouche ouverte, il cherche le sens de ce qu'il vient de dire. Pour lui ?

\- Arrête de chercher des putains de règles et de raisons profondes à tout ça. On est que des lycéens.

Tous haussent les épaules. Ce Stark a raison, il est pas si con en fait lui. Sous ses airs de petit péteux y'a un mec sympa, apparement. Vraiment, la section littéraire sait plus quoi inventer pour s'occuper.

\- Vous n'êtes pas censés être en cours, vous tous ? Gronde une voix grave.

Zoom: cette voix est celle de Mr. Thanos, prof de philosophie haï par tous les étudiants.

Loki sursaute et grimace. Pourquoi lui ? L'intervention d'un professeur provoque l'affolement et comme des fourmis ayant perdu leur itinéraire, les lycéens gigotent quelques secondes et finissent par tous disparaître aux coins de couloirs, derrière des portes. N'importe quelle porte puisque Clint Barton se jette littéralement dans ce qui se trouve être le placard à balais. Seul Loki et Mr. Thanos restent figés au milieu du hall.

\- Qu'attendez-vous pour rejoindre votre salle, Odinson ?

\- Rien monsieur.

\- Votre insolence finira par vous causer des ennuis, grogne le professeur en s'éloignant.

Loki reste seul. Quelques secondes plus tard, Clint sort du placard en grommelant qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus et que franchement on avait pas idée de foutre ça là.

Les élèves sont maintenant à nouveau éparpillés, tout est à nouveau dans l'ordre, dans les règles. Bien à sa place. Chacun dans sa catégorie, dans sa classe.

Zoom: Les ennuis sont bien là puisque tout ce que Loki pensait croire sur le lycée et les lycéens vient juste de voler en éclats.

 _(Changement de pellicule)._

Ah, aujourd'hui est ce jour-là, ce jour où les cœurs s'affolent et les yeux cherchent et les doigts tremblent. On dit qu'on s'en fout, que personne n'y fait gaffe et pourtant on espère: un mot, un sourire, un chocolat, des fleurs, un baiser. On guette chaque mouvement, chaque attention de cette personne, ou encore celle-là.

Zoom: aujourd'hui, c'est la St Valentin, et Loki est de mauvaise humeur.

Il se débat avec ses notes, il s'engueule avec Odin et bordel, il a perdu pas mal de ses repères maintenant qu'il réévalue les comportements sociaux de l'adolescent type. Il semblerait que non, on ne puisse pas classer aussi simplement les gens. Chiant.

Loki n'a évidemment aucune idée de la date de ce jour et c'est seulement quand il voit du coin de l'œil Thor offrir une rose rouge à Jane qu'il soupire longuement. Alors c'est d'aujourd'hui, hein.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire le rouge, déjà ? Demande Darcy la bouche pleine de chocolats piqués dans le sac d'un gars.

\- Le rouge: l'amour, la passion, le désir charnel, récite automatiquement Loki à voix haute et les yeux dans le vague.

Juste devant lui, Tony Stark se retourne avec un air bizarre. Aujourd'hui, il porte une veste rouge vif. Loki lève un sourcil et sourit malicieusement.

\- Promis, ce n'est pas du harcèlement sexuel.

\- Vraiment ? Demande Tony avec un clin d'œil. Parce que ça m'en avait tout l'air.

Loki lève les yeux au ciel (enfin, au plafond sale du couloir du lycée). Ça fait plus d'un mois déjà qu'il a confessé l'improbable à Tony et oui, ça fait toujours mal. Si l'on demandait à Loki comment ses chagrins d'amour fonctionnent, il dirait: comme un pansement. On l'arrache vite et ça fait un mal de chien mais après, c'est fini. Il reste juste quelques dépôts de colle à gratter mais plus rien ne blesse et ne tire. Seulement, le pansement de Tony Stark, c'est un pansement qu'on décolle très lentement, que la peau s'arrache bien et que ça blesse et rouvre les croûtes. Heureusement, Loki est un menteur, et un bon. Alors il prétend que tout va bien et sourit à Tony, et lui parle, et rit, et le regarde dans les yeux. De toute façon, la personne à qui il ment le plus, c'est à lui-même.

Alors que la journée se répand dans ses heures de cours interminables, Loki fait attention. Il note, observe, zoom. Par exemple, il remarque que Natasha a un nouveau collier, avec un petit arc dessus, et que Clint a une trace de rouge à lèvre mal essuyé sur la joue. Il s'amuse de filles qui observent elles-aussi, nerveuses. Elles pourraient donner un poumon pour une simple carte planquée dans leurs casiers. En abandonnant son exercice de maths, Loki pense que tout paraît si prévisible. Il aurait pu écrire ce 14 février sans être allé dans ce putain de lycée. Pourtant, pourtant il n'y a toujours aucune raison logique pour que Tony lui parle ou que Bruce lui fasse un léger signe de la main. Ce n'est pas censé être comme ça.

Sonnerie de fin de cours, Loki attrape son sac de cuir et se précipite au dehors. Vivement que cette journée se term... Il s'arrête au milieu du couloir. Dans le coin du lycée, à côté de la machine à café, Virginia Potts pleure à chaudes larmes. Son mascara fait des pâtés sur ses joues roses, c'est dégoûtant. Loki s'apprête à continuer son chemin mais encore. Cette sensation de devoir, de compassion. C'est écœurant, pense Loki en s'approchant doucement de la jeune fille.

\- Tu sais que tu as du maquillage partout sur la face ? Demande l'adolescent.

Pepper relève une tête éplorée et secoue ses cheveux en reprenant son souffle et essuyant ses joues mouillées. Le noir tâche les manches de sa chemise blanche et sans savoir pourquoi, ça procure à Loki une tristesse infinie.

\- Merde, ma chemise, dit Pepper en rigolant dans ses larmes.

Loki ne dit rien.

\- Tony ne m'a rien offert pour la St Valentin, annonce soudainement la lycéenne. Et je sais que c'est complètement stupide mais j'espérais juste qu'il... Qu'il... Pense à moi.

Loki pourrait avoir des centaines de réactions. Il pourrait rire, se moquer, prendre Pepper dans ses bras, juste s'en aller, lui payer un verre, pousser un hurlement de joie, appeler Tony pour avoir des explications. Mais...

Zoom: Loki reste silencieux en sortant un petit chocolat en forme de coeur que lui a donné Darcy et le tend à Pepper.

\- Joyeuse St Valentin.

Loki détale rapidement, les dents serrées et les poings crispés. Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? Il ne peut possiblement pas éprouver de l'empathie pour cette fille puisque A) c'est totalement idiot de chialer pour ça et B) c'est la putain de copine de Stark. Et pourtant, Loki se sent mal parce qu'il vient de donner le chocolat qu'il comptait glisser dans le sac de Tony à Pepper Potts, bordel. Ça lui avait semblé être la bonne chose à faire. La meilleure, la plus juste chose à faire.

Zoom: cette journée n'avait pas finalement été si prévisible.

 _(Changement de pellicule)._

\- Tu prends une clope ?

Bucky, juché tel un vautour noir sur des marches d'escaliers, l'appelle. Loki se retourne vers lui et hausse un sourcil.

\- Juste parce que je suis en section Littéraire ne veut pas dire que je fume.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonne Bucky avec un air dépité.

Loki s'approche tout de même et s'assoit avec l'énergumène. Pourquoi, bonne question. Loki fait de plus en plus de choses dont il ne comprend pas le sens en ce moment. Une étude sociologique, voilà ce que je fais, pense le lycéen en jetant un œil à son compagnon. James Barnes porte une veste en cuir, des Docs Martens et un bandana enroulé autour du bras avec une énorme étoile rouge dessus. Autour de ses yeux s'étalent des empreintes noires de ce que Loki suppose être du fard à paupières. Ou de la cendre, on sait jamais avec ces types.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

\- Quelle est ta relation avec Steve Rogers ? Demande soudainement Loki.

Bucky éclate de rire et glisse sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, libère ses mains pour attacher ses cheveux en un chignon.

\- T'es chelou toi, hein.

\- Probablement. Alors ?

\- C'est juste un pote d'enfance qui fait de la merde.

\- Tu sais qu'il dit probablement la même chose de toi, constate platement Loki. Il y a donc bien un désaccord entre styles de vie.

\- Attend mec, tu fais une thèse sur les rapports humain ?

\- Non.

Loki regarde les lycéens passer le portail de cet énorme bâtiment. Tous comme du bétail, en troupeaux et à bêler en chœur le nez dans leurs écuelles. Et lui, la brebis égarée.

\- J'essaie de régler un zoom, finit par dire l'adolescent avant de déguerpir.

Zoom: le rire de Bucky résonne dans l'allée vide et surplombe les bla-bla des lycéens.

 _(Changement de pellicule)._

Il y a ces moments où Loki rentre à pieds seul parce que Thor lui a mis les nerfs à vifs et qu'il ne veut pas prendre le bus avec lui. Aujourd'hui est un de ces moments et pour embellir le truc, il pleut à verse. Les vêtements de Loki sont gorgés d'eau, ses cheveux sont plaqués sur son crâne et les gouttes perlent le long de ses longs cils. Alors qu'il remonte une allée en maudissant la météo, les frères stupides et les vêtements fins, une voiture de luxe le dépasse. Des cris s'échappent des vitres, ouvertes malgré la pluie.

Analyse sociologique: l'émotion perçue ici semble être de la colère, de la rage pure.

\- MAIS VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Et de la portière qui s'ouvre brutalement s'extirpe un Tony Stark furieux et probablement oui, c'était ses cris et Loki ne dit rien en voyant la voiture redémarrer et Tony faire un énorme doigt d'honneur à la personne qui conduit.

Quand Tony s'aperçoit enfin de sa présence, il sursaute.

\- OH MERDE ! Glapit le lycéen. Tu m'as fait flipper, tu sais. Herm, t'es là depuis...

\- Depuis que tu t'es projeté hors de cette voiture, oui, confirme le jeune.

\- Ah.

Un moment de silence leur permet d'échanger un regard gêné, parce qu'ils ont aucune idée de ce qu'ils pourraient dire. Y'a-t' il vraiment à alimenter une conversation sous une averse diluvienne ? Tony dit:

\- C'était mon pè... Howard. C'était Howard.

\- C'est lui qui t'a expulsé ?

\- Nan, c'est moi qui me suis dit que rester dans cette voiture une seconde de plus ne serait pas une bonne idée.

\- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ton père, dit simplement Loki.

\- Il veut que je fasse mon entrée dans sa société dès mon obtention du bac.

\- Oh.

\- Je veux devenir un super-héros, annonce Tony Stark.

Et Loki s'étouffe parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ça de cette bouche. Un garçon si populaire et parfait devrait dire "je veux être pompier/avocat/businessman/chirurgien", au choix. Et c'est encore une croyance de Loki qui éclate et ça en fait beaucoup en pas tellement de temps. Super-héros, c'est ce que répond un maternelle en manque d'inspiration, pas un brillant terminale en plein choix de son avenir.

\- Mais genre, pas Superman, rigole Tony. Juste je veux... Être capable de faire la différence.

Loki sourit largement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, posant ses yeux sur le visage déterminé de Tony Stark.

\- Tony Stark, super-héros. Je n'aurais pas parié là-dessus.

\- Tu paries sur beaucoup de choses erronées, Loki. On est tous beaucoup plus compliqués qu'une simple case.

\- Qui a dit que je...

\- Que tu mettais les gens dans des cases ? Moi, répond fièrement Tony. Et j'en suis certain.

\- Je travaille là-dessus, grommelle Loki.

Quand ils relèvent les yeux vers le ciel, ils s'aperçoivent qu'il ne pleut plus. Alors que Loki essore ses longs cheveux noirs, Tony lance:

\- Eh, merci pour Pepper. Elle m'a dit que tu lui avais remonté le moral après que j'ai foiré.

\- Hn, grince le lycéen, toujours pas remis de sa réaction instinctive et illogique.

\- Je crois que je vais la quitter.

Loki se tourne vers son ami les yeux exorbités. Quoi ?

\- J'arrive pas à me gérer moi-même, alors une relation... Et puis, je l'aime bien Peps. J'veux pas lui pourrir la vie.

Loki ne dit rien mais il baisse les yeux au sol, feint d'observer un caillou particulièrement intéressant. Dans sa poitrine, là, la lueur, c'est ce qu'il s'appelle l'espoir et non bordel elle devrait pas s'être allumée. Si Tony quitte Virginia il sera à nouveau libre et... Et toujours hétérosexuel, se coupe Loki avec violence. Et toujours Tony Stark, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'il s'intéresse à lui selon les règles. Oui, mais ne venait-il pas de réaliser que les règles n'étaient pas aussi ancrées dans le règlement que prévu ?

Zoom: Loki se mord la lèvre et secouant la tête. Il a plus grave (plus simple) à penser, lundi y'a contrôle de philosophie.

 _(Changement de pellicule)._

Loki hausse un sourcil intrigué quand il remarque que Natasha fait la bise à Bruce Banner. Il n'est pas le seul à être surpris de ce geste, Bruce ouvre la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Ça fait rire Loki, et il continue son chemin pour se glisser dans les vestiaires des mecs.

Les vestiaires, c'est l'occasion de sentir: les chaussettes qui renâclent, la transpiration qui suinte, le déo qui pue et les aisselles qui refoulent. La salle est vide, à l'exception de...

Torse nu, Steve Rogers sursaute légèrement.

\- Oh, tu es...

\- Loki, renseigne l'intéressé.

\- Oui, Loki, c'est ça. Tu veux quelque chose ?

L'adolescent secoue ses cheveux sombres en détaillant le torse musclé du sportif. Pas déplaisant, note Loki.

Zoom: carrément bien foutu, même.

\- Comment définirais-tu ta relation avec James Buchanan Barnes ?

Steve ouvre la bouche, la referme, fronce les sourcils et se retourne quelques instants pour enfiler un t-shirt.

\- C'est lui qui t'as demandé de venir me voir ?

Analyse sociologique: il y a un léger vibrato d'espoir dans la voix de Rogers.

\- Non, s'excuse Loki. Je me demande juste.

\- Oh.

Steve s'assoit sur le banc et passe sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Ses yeux clairs sont; concernés, préoccupés, plein de tristesse.

\- C'est mon ami d'enfance, il a mal tourné.

\- Mal tourné ?

\- Regarde-le, se justifie Steve. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il ira loin en fumant et en dénigrant ses études ?

\- Je ne sais pas, penses-tu aller loin en te fondant dans la masse et en suivant aveuglement les règles ? Réplique Loki sans réfléchir.

Steve hausse des sourcils offusqués et s'apprête à répondre quand Loki le coupe en lui posant un doigt sévère sur les lèvres.

Zoom: Loki ne veut pas influencer les pensées de son sujet d'étude de l'adolescent type.

\- Ne répond pas, lui intime le jeune. Contente-toi d'être un bon sujet de psychologie, veux-tu.

\- Pardon ? Demande furieusement Steve.

\- Rien, tu es Rogers, tu es sportif et probablement parfait sous tout angles, susurre Loki. Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Avec un mouvement de cheveux, Loki est déjà parti et Steve reste un peu paumé dans les vestiaires qui refoulent.

 _(Changement de pellicule)._

Chocolat chaud: 40 centimes.

C'est ce qu'indique la machine à café du hall du lycée. Loki observe les boissons d'un regard vide dénué de toute émotion.

Zoom: il n'a pas dormi puisque hier soir, Odin lui a gueulé dessus et lui, lui il a gueulé encore plus fort pardi et sa mère a pleuré et puis Thor a encore été parfaitement inutile et Loki, Loki est resté prostré dans son lit toute la nuit, de colère et de rage, et...

Le son familier d'une pièce de monnaie qui tombe dans une machine sort Loki de sa transe et ses yeux chutent dans ceux de Tony Stark.

\- C'était ça non ? Demande l'adolescent avec un grand sourire.

\- Ça ? Éructe Loki sans comprendre.

\- Un chocolat chaud, articule Tony. Tu es resté planté cinq minutes devant cette machine en marmonnant "quarante centimes, quarante centimes...". J'en ai déduit que tu voulais un chocolat chaud ?

Le temps que Loki comprenne la longue tirade que Tony vient d'exulter, ce dernier lui tend un gobelet de chocolat en souriant. Loki attrape machinalement le récipient et le porte à ses lèvres. Soudain, une lueur de compréhension frappe l'adolescent et il bredouille:

\- Merci, quarante centimes c'est ça ?

\- Je te l'offre ! Déclare Tony avec un clin d'œil.

Loki s'apprête à le remercier quand une main manucurée se pose sur le bras de Tony. Pepper. Elle fait un large sourire à Loki, se penche pour lui faire la bise et se retourne vers Tony.

\- Faut qu'on parle, ordonne la jeune fille.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignent, Loki réfléchit. La dernière fois, il a adressé deux mots à Pepper et lui a offert un chocolat. Aujourd'hui, elle lui dit bonjour. Aussi simple que ça, "devenir ami" ? Il glisse un regard vers eux, et soudain Loki se souvient. Tony va rompre avec elle. Bizarrement, il ne veut pas regarder ça, il ne veut pas voir les yeux de la fille se remplir de larmes silencieuses. Pourtant, Pepper n'aborde aucun truc de ce genre. Elle a un air sérieux, décidé, déterminé.

Zoom: Loki sent que quelque chose a changé chez elle.

Elle se tient droite et fière et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Tony en partant. Sa démarche est plus légère, dépouillée de tout poids inutile sur ses épaules fines. Quand l'adolescent revient se poster devant la machine à café, il est livide.

\- Tu l'as quittée ? Demande Loki.

\- Non, répond Tony les yeux écarquillés. C'est elle qui l'a fait.

Il cligne des yeux et se tourne vers Loki.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ?

Loki sursaute et enlève prestement le léger rictus qui s'était installé sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là, celui-là.

\- Pour rien, répond le jeune. Seulement, je trouve ça amusant que tu sois celui qui vienne de se faire larguer.

\- C'est de ta faute, réplique Tony en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Pardon ?

\- Peps m'a expliqué que tu lui avais fait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'autre chose.

Loki lève un sourcil: voilà un fait intéressant à relever. Ainsi, son élan de l'autre fois a engendré une succession d'acte menant à la rupture de Tony et Virginia. La rumeur est vraie, on n'est jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même. Alors qu'il boit une gorgée de chocolat chaud, il sent un regard marron accusateur sur lui.

\- Quoi ? Demande Loki avec un reniflement.

\- Tu veux pas te la taper au moins ?

\- Pepper ? Questionne le jeune en s'étouffant dans sa boisson.

\- Ouais.

\- Ne sois pas stupide.

\- Eh Lo ?

\- Hn ?

\- Tu aimes les mecs ?

\- Est-ce que tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Soupire le jeune.

\- Comment tu l'as su ?

\- Un jour je me suis réveillé et je me suis dit qu'un truc de plus à assumer dans ma vie c'était pas si grave.

Tony le regarde et finit par hausser les épaules en s'en allant. Loki s'étire longuement en contemplant le hall rempli de ces adolescents tous plus paumés les uns que les autres. Non, définitivement, il ne comprend rien à ce truc appelé lycée.

 _(Changement de pellicule)._

Dans l'agenda de Loki, il est inscrit: 12h30, rendez-vous avec le conseiller d'orientation. Il est 12h45, et Loki vient juste de réaliser qu'il est potentiellement en retard, oui.

Il toque doucement à la porte en espérant que cela réduira la colère du conseiller Coulson. Quand on lui dit "entrez" d'une douce voix, d'aucun se détendraient instantanément. Mais Loki, lui il sait que Phil Coulson a toujours cette voix, qu'il offre des chocolats ou qu'il expulse un élève du lycée. Il déglutit bruyamment et s'installe.

\- Loki, Loki, Loki.

Ah, le coup du prénom. Répété trois fois, juste pour être sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous, soupire le conseiller.

\- Je ne sais pas monsieur, répond l'élève prudemment.

\- Vous êtes en retard.

\- Je sais monsieur.

\- Il est imprudent d'arriver en retard.

\- Oui monsieur.

Loki a envie de lui demander franchement ce que ça peut lui foutre dans sa vie son retard à son rendez-vous de terminale chez le conseiller d'orientation scolaire. Mais il préfère fermer sa bouche, elle lui cause toujours trop de soucis.

Zoom: Il y a un silence dans le bureau.

Analyse sociologique: c'est ce qu'on appelle un malaise.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de votre vie ?

\- Je ne sais pas monsieur.

\- Allons, réfléchissez. Vous êtes bon élève, ce serait un gâchis de ne pas partir dans des études supérieures.

\- Je ne sais pas monsieur.

\- À quoi occupez-vous vos journées ?

Loki répond sans réfléchir.

\- J'analyse monsieur.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'observe.

\- Je ne...

\- Je zoom, le coupe Loki.

\- Eh bien, je, euh... Le club de photographie sera ravi de vous accueillir en ce cas, répond Coulson, déstabilisé.

\- Bonne idée monsieur. Au revoir monsieur, dit simplement Loki en s'en allant rapidement.

Zoom: il a laissé le conseiller d'orientation les sourcils froncés et totalement désorienté.

Tant pis. De toute façon, il doit rejoindre Tony à la cantine, et aujourd'hui c'est frites.

 _(Changement de pellicule)._

Aujourd'hui, Loki est assis par terre derrière le lycée parce que encore une fois il a pas fini ce devoir maison ultra important que le professeur de philosophie va noter coefficient 3.

Sur la feuille à carreaux il est inscrit: "Décrivez l'improbable".

Zoom: Il n'y a rien d'autre écrit dessus.

Conclusion: L'élocution correcte serait alors "pas commencé" au lieu de "pas fini".

Analyse sociologique: Mr. Thanos va encore être furax.

Loki mord son stylo plume, fronce les sourcils, se gratte la tête. Replié sur sa copie, adoptant la posture de l'indien, son sac et le contenu de sa trousse sont éparpillés autour de lui; il a l'air débraillé, fatigué, en colère. De grosses cernes violettes hantent le dessous de ses yeux verts.

Pas de sommeil pour les penseurs, et pour penser, Loki pense. Il revoit sa thèse sur la vie lycéenne, additionne les facteurs et analyse les comportements, détaille les tenues et critique les gestes. Toutes les nuits. De 23 heure à 5 heure.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'on lui tape sur l'épaule doucement.

Zoom: ce "on", c'est Steve Rogers. En tenue de sport et musculature apparente.

\- Que veux-tu ? Grogne Loki en enlevant les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombent devant les yeux.

\- Je veux... Je veux t'inviter à sortir, répond pudiquement le jeune. Ce que tu es... Tu m'intrigues tout entier, et j'ai vraiment envie de mieux te connaître. Ce que t'as dit après avoir essayé de séparer Bruce et Ultron dans le couloir... C'était intéressant. T'es intéressant.

Et c'est là que l'esprit de Loki décide de visionner une rétrospective de ce qu'il sait sur Steve Rogers, et qu'une toute nouvelle interprétation du lycéen fait surface. Lui qui croyait avoir affaire au héros cliché de films américains.

Ok, Steve, nom américain, sac américain, patriote, vient d'une famille à nom. Bien foutu, sportif, blond, yeux bleus, déjà dit mais: jeans serrés. Débardeur. Pas de copine mais: déjà vu avec un mec à son bras. Et ces rumeurs, qui courait sur un grand blond qui serait homo, c'était...

Loki lève ses grands yeux vers le jeune et balbutie maladroitement:

\- Mais tu, tu...

\- Tu es bien gay, non ? S'inquiète Steve en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai cru comprendre que...

\- Oui ! S'écrie Loki un poil trop fort avant de reprendre plus calmement: oui mais toi tu...

\- Eh bien, oui, sourit paisiblement Steve. Je ne t'aurais pas invité sinon. Je passe te prendre après les cours ?

-C'est d'accord, souffle Loki en un murmure.

C'est seulement quand Steve est loin que Loki se mord la lèvre et baisse les yeux sur sa copie.

Décrivez l'improbable.

Un léger rire s'échappe des lèvres du lycéen.

Zoom: c'est son premier rendez-vous. Et peut-être que, sûrement que la jolie gueule de Tony Stark s'effacera au profit des beaux yeux bleus de Steve Rogers.

 _(Enlever la pellicule, ranger un peu la caméra dans sa poche parce que bordel, on a un devoir maison à rendre dans une heure.)_

 _000_

 _Oui, oui je sais que ça fait très longtemps que j'ai pas uploadé sur Définis-Moi, mais ça arrivera. Promis, c'est pas abandonné, mais je cherche à faire les derniers chapitres du mieux que je peux. Du coup je poste ça à la place. Je sais franchement pas combien de chapitres il y aura, au moins trois je dirais._

 _J'espère que tout va bien par chez vous, perso je prépare le bac de français donc coordonner écriture et boulot, c'est pas facile. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et à la prochaine, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire :)_

 _Zombiscornu_


	3. Chapitre 3

_(Appuyer sur le bouton rouge pour enclencher la caméra. Régler les nuances, les contrastes et les filtres pour se clarifier l'esprit. Entamer une nouvelle pellicule.)_

Toilettes de l'aile Ouest. Loki se regarde dans le vieux miroir sale au-dessus du lavabo pété. Le lycéen ajuste son col, boutonne le haut, le déboutonne. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, se mord les lèvres et se frotte le visage.

Zoom: Yeux fuyants. Dents serrées. Attention distraite.

Analyse sociologique: Loki est stressé.

\- Je ne suis pas stressé, ment Loki à son propre reflet. Je ne suis pas un cliché. Je ne suis pas un stéréotype. Je suis le seul gars du lycée à ne pas jouer un rôle. Je ne peux pas rentrer dans une case.

\- C'est donc ça, ton truc, dit Natasha Romanoff en sortant d'un des toilettes.

Loki sursaute, observe la jeune fille. Maquillage étalé sur son joli visage. Elle a encore pleuré.

\- Mon truc ? Demande l'adolescent.

\- T'es persuadé que y'a des règles ici. Qu'on est tous un rôle dans ta grande comédie lycéenne.

\- Et toi, ton truc c'est de venir pleurer aux toilettes parce que ton petit ami du club de tir à l'arc a fait bobo à ton coeur ? Rétorque Loki avec un grognement.

\- Je l'ai quitté en fait, annonce Natasha en fermant ses paupières cendrées.

\- Oh, dit juste Loki. Désolé. Je suppose.

\- C'est comme ça, dit juste la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Et puis Loki ne sait pas pourquoi, mais bien sûr il lui dit tout. Il lui dit que Steve Rogers l'attend probablement dehors pour l'emmener boire un café. Il lui dit qu'il flippe un peu parce qu'il a pas l'habitude des rendez-vous. Il lui dit qu'il sait pas s'il boutonne sa chemise ou pas.

Natasha, elle, elle dit:

\- Et Tony, t'en fais quoi ?

Loki se fige. Évidemment qu'elle sait. Elle l'a bien vu. Il se retourne vers son reflet pour chercher des réponses. Il ne trouve qu'une trace blanche douteuse sur le miroir.

\- Tony, il est trop flou.

\- Ça veut rien dire, renifle Natasha.

Elle sourit tristement tout de même et remet une mèche de cheveux de Loki derrière son oreille.

\- Steve, c'est un gars bien. Intègre, sincère et tout le bordel.

\- Je sais, dit Loki. Je ferais attention à pas lui faire mal.

\- Non, je disais ça pour toi. Tu seras pas bien avec un mec comme ça.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? S'insurge le jeune.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Bonne chance.

Et elle sort des toilettes de l'aile Ouest, ses cheveux roux qui flottent derrière elle. Assurance factice, maquillage essuyé.

Loki soupire.

 _(Changement de pellicule)._

Et puis, tout compte fait, ça c'était bien passé. Pas de catastrophe, pas de café renversé, de bégaiement, de silence blanc.

Steve Rogers, c'était quelqu'un. Non mais vraiment quelqu'un, pas juste ce gars sportif et blond. La générosité à l'état pur, tu sais. Dans ses yeux bleus, y'avait tellement de bonté que Loki avait pas vraiment su où se mettre. Alors il l'avait écouté et puis il avait rigolé parfois, il avait souri timidement, et il avait peut-être eu des étoiles dans les yeux. Steve lui avait dit d'ailleurs.

"- T'as vraiment des yeux qui brillent. Ça fait un peu galaxie."

Et Loki avait juste arrêté de boire pour sourire. Beaucoup.

À la fin, ils s'étaient séparés. Avec promesse de se revoir, bientôt.

Et maintenant...

Zoom: Loki est couché dans son lit et regarde son plafond.

\- Et ça y est, je suis ce genre de personne qui réfléchit tragiquement à ses relations sur son lit.

Loki ne se sent pas bien. Il cherche sa place. Il a aimé son rendez-vous avec Steve. Pourtant c'est le visage de Tony Stark qu'il dessine du bout de ses doigts vers le plafond. Il cherche sa place. Il ne trouve pas sa place. Jamais.

Un coup à sa porte. Loki grogne. Il ne répond pas.

Mais bien sûr, Thor entre quand même et il s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

\- Mon frère...

\- Tais-toi, Thor.

Et puis Loki attire son frère sur son matelas et fourre son nez dans ses cheveux. Thor soupire.

Loki et lui ont toujours eu une putain de relation compliquée. La plupart du temps, c'est à coups d'insultes et de regards noirs que son frère s'adresse à lui. Mais parfois Loki ne dit rien et l'agrippe. Fort.

C'est dans ses moment-là que Thor doit juste se taire et le serrer. Thor ne sait pas ce que fout son tout petit frère dans sa vie. Il le sent presque trembler contre lui. Spasmes.

\- Zoom, grelotte Loki.

\- Que dis-tu ? Demande doucement son frère.

\- Ma caméra est déréglée.

Thor serre le lycéen plus fort encore, et ses yeux bleus cherchent des réponses mais il sait parfaitement qu'il n'en saura rien.

 _(Les batteries ont lâchées.)_

Il est deux heure du matin quand Loki ouvre à nouveau les yeux sur son plafond. Une masse lourde est étalée sur son torse, entortillé dans ses couvertures vertes, sur son lit.

Zoom: les frères se sont endormis ensemble.

Analyse sociologique: Thor est con.

Il est con, Thor, pense Loki. Thor, parfois, quand il est trop excité et distrait, il se prend les vitres des magasins. Il crie dans la rue quand il croit voir un de ses amis, et souvent il se trompe de personne. Il rigole trop fort à table, postillonne sur la personne en face de lui. Thor c'est celui qui dit "je crains de ne pas avoir saisi la blague" après avoir ri pendant dix minutes. Il remplit la case "nom" avec Thor Odinson, et après avoir réalisé qu'il y avait une case "prénom" il barre le Thor au stylo bille pour le réinscrire à côté. Dans son carnet de correspondance, le directeur Nick Fury a inscrit "Votre fils Thor emmène un marteau au lycée pour défier les élèves de le soulever. Clint Barton se l'est déjà pris sur le gros orteil. Votre mutuelle s'en chargera." Thor, il est con.

Loki enfouit son visage dans les cheveux blond et inspire un coup. Il attrape le drap et le tire sur lui pour profiter de la chaleur de son frère.

Se faire un cocon dans le cou du con. C'est encore la meilleure solution pour échapper aux caméras qui cherchent à tout décrypter dans sa tête. En fait, c'est un peu comme si Loki avait des paparazzis dans le cerveau. Toujours à tout photographier, tout commenter avec leurs voix de sales renifleurs.

C'était fatiguant, au bout du compte.

 _(Changement de pellicule)._

Aujourd'hui, Loki trouve un poisson doré dans son dos. Il grimace en arrachant le scotch collé sur sa nuque, et relève les yeux vers le hall du lycée. Oh, c'était donc ça.

Le 1er Avril, mes bichons. Les lycéens marchent rapidement pour éviter les pancartes "je baise" et les poissons scotchés par les comiques de service. Par comique de service, Loki entend les mecs et meufs stupides qui se baladent avec des dizaines de papiers dans leur poche. Ils ont même préparé le scotch, ces délicieux petits ingénus. Le lycéen baisse les yeux vers le poisson doré qu'il a trouvé dans son dos.

Zoom: il a de petites écailles irrégulières tracé au crayon or.

Zoom x02: il a un œil dessiné au feutre noir qui louche un peu.

Zoom x03: Ses nageoires sont découpées avec le doigté subtil d'un bûcheron de cinquante piges qui n'a jamais su tenir qu'une hache dans sa vie.

Zoom x04: Celui qui a fait ce truc ne sait définitivement pas dessiner.

Loki plisse les yeux.

Zoom maximum: sous une écaille, il est écrit en tout petit "t'es beau aujourd'hui".

Il lève la tête et Steve. Steve n'est pas un COD adapté, mais Loki sait juste que le lycéen lui dit bonjour en effleurant sa joue avec son doigt.

\- Salut, souffle Loki.

Il tend le poisson vers le lycéen blond, ouvre la bouche et avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, il aperçoit Bucky dans le fond. Il traverse la salle avec le bandana à l'étoile rouge noué sur son bras. Soudain, Loki est pris dans un fantastique élan de volonté.

C'est comme la fois où il a enlacé Natasha dans les toilettes, comme la fois où il s'est interposé dans le conflit Ultron-Bruce. Il attrape Steve par la manche et se hâte vers James Buchanan Barnes, un peu angoissé.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Loki lâche Steve prestement et dit à Bucky:

\- T'as un poisson dans le dos.

Et puis il se barre à grandes enjambées. Assez vite pour que Steve et Bucky restent comme des cons au milieu du lycée.

Posté au détour d'un couloir, Loki observe Bucky galèrer à ôter le papier dans son dos, Steve se proposer un peu maladroitement, les deux jeunes hésiter, puis le blond décroche le poisson. Et comme par magie, il sent qu'un dialogue s'amorce.

Sourire dément sur le visage de Loki. Il est capable de réparer des choses, il est...

Loki se retourne brusquement et attrape la main de Tony Stark qui s'apprêtait à mettre un poisson dans son dos.

\- Herm, poisson d'avril ? Hasarde Tony avec un sourire éclatant.

Zoom: Son poisson est rouge vif et il est noté "Stark t'as eu" au gros marqueur noir.

Zoom x01: Loki tient toujours les mains de Tony Stark.

Analyse sociologique: Ça veut dire "je t'aime". Mais lâche ces mains, abruti !

Loki lâche prestement les mains tenues. Il grogne:

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais ce genre de personne.

\- Pris sur le fait, souffle Tony en riant.

Soudain Loki veut lui montrer ce qu'il a fait: il pointe du doigt les deux lycéens qui parlent presque amicalement dans le couloir.

\- Regarde.

\- C'est... Steve et Buck ? Ça faisait depuis le collège que je les avais pas vu se parler aussi gaiement.

\- Oui, dit juste Loki.

Il se sent bien d'avoir fait ça.

Dans l'idée, il ne sait pas pourquoi ça avait marché son truc. C'est vrai, quel était le pourcentage de chance que son intervention marche et que les jeunes s'entendent à nouveau juste à cet instant précis ?

\- Exactement 2,31 pour cent, répond Tony à côté de son oreille.

Loki sursaute, comprend qu'il a dit ça tout haut. Le souffle de Tony contre son oreille. Wow.

Il dit:

\- Je pense sérieusement à effectuer un changement de sexe pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance de te séduire, Stark.

\- Hein ?

\- Rien, répond Loki. Poisson d'Avril.

Il détale la seconde d'après.

\- C'était un poisson pourri, grommelle Tony Stark. T'es un poisson pourri, Loki.

 _(Changement de pellicule)._

Les vacances de Pâques arrivent et repartent comme si de rien n'était. Parce qu'ils ont plus l'âge de chercher les oeufs dans le jardin, de s'émerveiller parce qu'on a trouvé la plus grosse poule, si bien cachée, juste posée sur le rocher.

(On prend vraiment les enfants pour des cons.)

Loki sait que Thor aurait aimé chercher les oeufs dans le jardin. Ça le fait sourire.

Aujourd'hui c'est lundi, le lundi où on retourne en cours. Loki marche lentement, les yeux levés au plafond. Son regard se heurte au sourire attendri de Steve. Yeux bleus, plus clairs encore que ceux de Thor.

\- Tu vas finir par rentrer dans quelqu'un à force d'avoir la tête en l'air dans les nuages, tu sais. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- De bonnes vacances ? Demande simplement Loki.

\- Tu m'as manqué, répond le blond. Sors avec moi, ce soir. Allons au cinéma.

\- Voir quoi ?

\- Choisis, lance Steve en sortant un programme cinéma de sa poche.

Zoom: il l'avait sous la main parce qu'il voulait demander à Loki d'y aller avec lui, voulait être sûr que tout se passe bien.

Analyse sociologique: Steve est un peu amoureux, peut-être.

Loki attrape le programme. Quelques instants de réflexion plus tard, le jeune entend Steve sourire. (C'est du non-sens, se sermonne le adolescent). Il le dit quand même.

\- Je t'entend sourire.

\- C'est du non-sens, rigole le blond. (Comme s'il était déjà pas au courant.)

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Loki.

\- C'est juste que tu es si concentré pour seulement choisir un film. Tes sourcils sont froncés, tes yeux si plissés. Ça te va bien, la réflexion. Mais je me demande ce qui se passe dans ta tête des fois, Loki.

Loki réalise qu'il était en train d'analyser le programme du cinéma. De zoomer sur les titres de films. De juger. Film à l'eau de rose à deux balles. Gros blockbuster abrutissant. Film d'auteur prise de tête. Loki secoue la tête et ses boucles noires. Il pointe un film au hasard du doigt et relève la tête.

\- Celui-là, ordonne l'étudiant.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonne Steve.

\- Oui.

Tout le monde a droit à sa chance.

 _(Changement de pellicule)._

Cette ambiance. Il est 22h30 dans la salle numéro 4. Les lumières s'éteignent alors que Steve et Loki pénètrent dans la salle. Ça sent le pop-corn cramé et la sueur. Quelques couples occupent les sièges du milieu. Devant, un petit vieux a le regard fixé sur l'écran encore vierge. Dans le coin sombre du fond, Loki croit entendre des roucoulements. Honnêtement, il n'a jamais compris pourquoi aller au cinéma pour seulement se peloter semblait une bonne idée.

Il n'y a pas grand monde.

Steve et lui s'installent vers le milieu, au centre. La place du couple gentil, venu ici pour regarder le film, et peut-être, si élan de folie il y a, passer son bras autour des épaules de l'autre. Ni plus, ni moins. En s'asseyant, Loki parcourt plus minutieusement la salle des yeux.

Zoom: son regard s'arrête sur une culotte négligemment jetée au sol, dessous un siège.

Uh. Reniflement un peu dégoûté. Il n'en touche pas un mot à Steve. Pas nécessaire.

Mais chut, le film commence, taisez-vous enfin, ah non merde c'est les pubs. Loki soupire en s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur son siège dans le fond de musique de produits pour chiottes. Et Steve, Steve qui passe sa main derrière son cou et qui pose la tête de Loki sur son épaule.

Rouge. C'est la couleur des joues de Loki. C'est aussi la couleur de la police du titre du film qui apparaît à l'écran.

"La terrifiante et très vraie histoire du spectre de minuit".

(Et Loki était pas assez (mais déjà trop) absorbé par l'odeur de Steve Rogers pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'après les pubs, quelqu'un avait dit "eh bah c'était un bon film, on y va maintenant ?" dans le fond, et que ce quelqu'un avait la même voix que...)

\- Pose-toi un peu, lui souffle le blond en embrassant rapidement son front.

Loki déporte son attention sur la projection.

 _(Déroulement de la pellicule de "La terrifiante et très vraie histoire du spectre de minuit".)_

C'était nul. Un navet, un mauvais film, naze. Pas assez drôle pour être un nanar, pas assez fin pour être un film d'auteur torturé.

Steve se tourne vers Loki en s'étirant.

\- C'était mauvais, hein ? Rigole le blond.

\- Une offense au cinéma, se renfrogne Loki.

Au moins, il lui avait donné une chance.

\- Eh !

Loki regarde en arrière et tombe sur... ("eh bah c'était un bon film, on y va maintenant ?"). Oh. Cette blague pourrie, y' avait qu'une personne pour la faire.

Zoom: Tony Stark vient taper sur l'épaule de Steve et sourire à Loki.

\- Quel film, hein ? S'esclaffe Tony.

\- Tu es là tout seul ? Demande Steve en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Loki.

(Il ne voit pas que les yeux de Tony se plissent légèrement à ce moment, et bien sûr, Loki non plus. Ce serait trop facile d'arriver à zoomer sur le bon élément du premier coup.)

Tony désigne du menton une fille derrière lui.

Zoom: elle est débraillée, a les cheveux en pagaille et les lèvres saccagées. Rouge à lèvres waterproof mon cul. Elle quitte la salle en faisant un clin d'œil à Tony.

\- Vous êtes ensemble, vous ? Demande Tony.

\- Oui, dit juste le blond.

Tony Stark les regarde: Loki se sent observé, passé au scanner. Par ces yeux-là, ça le tétanise.

En guise de diversion, Loki lâche un commentaire sur l'incompétence de l'acteur principal.

Plus tard, le gars qui vient nettoyer la salle les bouscule en leur conseillant vivement de quitter les lieux. Juste avant qu'ils passent la porte, l'homme brandit la culotte qui trônait par terre et leur gueule:

\- C'est pas vous qui avez perdu ça par hasard ?

Ils sont trois mecs.

\- Non, parce que ça arrive de perdre des choses dans un cinéma, insiste le gars. J'ai déjà retrouvé...

Ils préfèrent sortir avant d'en savoir plus sur les objets insolites perdus dans une salle de projection.

(Une brosse à dent, un kebab, une lampe de chevet, un pistolet à eau, un bocal de cornichons au vinaigre.)

C'est que la voix de l'homme leur parvient de dehors, et que Loki peut pas s'empêcher d'écouter.

Steve veut l'emmener boire un café. Loki dit: je dois rentrer, parce que Thanos nous a donné une dissertation pour demain.

Quand Loki arrive enfin chez lui, il s'écroule sur son lit.

Il se peut qu'il ait pleuré jusqu'au matin.

Tony Stark est un con.

 _(Changement de pellicule.)_

Parlons du bus: de ce moment différent, un peu à part, où tu poses ton cul entre une grand-mère tremblotante et la vitre barbouillée de traces de doigts.

Ce matin, Loki n'a pas attendu Thor; il prendra le bus d'après.

Soit la route est truffée de trous, soit le chauffeur prend un malin plaisir à simuler un champ d'astéroïdes sur la voie rapide, parce que Loki a la tête qui oscille de haut en bas. À côté de lui, la vieille a les yeux grands ouverts et les mains resserrées sur son sac à main. Ça lui fera un truc à raconter à la maison de retraite ce soir. Le bus, personne le vit pareil; y'a les petits devant, ceux qui vomissent s'ils ont le siège de derrière, t'as ceux qui accaparent deux places avec leur bordel, t'as les ptits cons qui gueulent sur les sièges à l'arrière. T'as les solitaires, plongés dans leur musique.

Zoom: Loki fait parti de cette dernière catégorie.

Et c'est _Creep_ de **Radiohead** qui tonne et scande dans ses oreilles que c'est un gars chelou qui n'appartient pas à cet endroit. Comme Tony Stark le gueulait une fois, devant le lycée, en début d'année. C'était en hiver.

Et enfin, le bus s'arrête. Là, faut se bouger, pour pas que le chauffeur démarre avant que vous soyez sortis. Parce que c'est toujours triste de voir les portes se fermer devant soi.

Et dieu sait que Loki est terrifié à l'idée que les portes se ferment devant lui. Il a postulé au plus d'écoles possible, d'ailleurs. Écoles de quoi ? De lettre. Faut pas demander. Lui non plus sait pas ce qu'il va faire plus tard. Et ça le fait flipper ça, oui, ça lui fout les jetons, à Loki.

Et... Boum.

Zoom: Comme l'a dit la charmante dame de la météo que Loki a pas écouté ce matin, aujourd'hui "risques de pluie".

Conséquences: la pluie entraîne la boue. La boue favorise la chute. Loki s'est cassé la gueule.

Analyse sociologique: il pleut aussi sur sa vie, apparemment.

Dégâts constatés: vêtements trempés. T-shirt imbibés de terre marron. Menton a heurté le trottoir. Goût de sang dans la bouche.

Bug du système.

Loki se relève, et ses mains sont râpées. Cailloux rouges sur ses paumes. Il s'est pas raté, quel con. Il aperçoit Bruce Banner qui accoure pour l'aider, mais le lycéen remet rapidement son sac et détale dans le lycée.

S'entame alors la marche de la honte: ce moment où, pour raisons diverses et variées, la totalité des élèves se tourne vers ta personne et chuchote; bruissements de voix, douloureux sons.

Loki arrive dans les toilettes dégradés de l'aile Ouest et claque la porte. Fort. Il pose ses mains sur le lavabo. Lève les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?" Lui demande son reflet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas, répète Loki en sifflant. Rien ne va. Thanos m'a encore mis un 6, je n'ai pas d'avenir, ma famille pense que je suis un dépressif chronique suicidaire, Tony Stark se tape des dindes dans la même salle de cinéma que moi, et je suis trempé et dégueulasse, mon t-shirt est foutu. Mais tout, tout va bien, et je...

C'est là que sa voix se brise et que sa mâchoire tremble et que ses ongles rongés raclent le marbre pété du lavabo sale. C'est dingue ce qu'une gamelle dans la boue peut réveiller. Dénicher dans la fange les angoisses et le mal-être.

La porte s'ouvre: Tony Stark la referme.

Zoom: il a l'air préoccupé, peut-être, ou pas, Loki sait plus. Il est cassé.

\- Loki, tu saignes.

C'était ça les tâches rouges qui roulaient dans le lavabo alors. Il a dû se mordre la langue en tombant.

\- Loki, t'es trempé.

Vraiment, Tony Stark est un génie.

\- Loki, tu pleures.

Et soudain, Loki a un flash, et il se voit. Il est son reflet et fait face à lui-même.

Long cheveux noirs trempés qui dévalent ses épaules. Yeux verts brouillés cernés d'un rouge désespéré. Larmes translucides qui se mêlent au sang qui perlent de sa lèvre éclatée. Mains accrochées, blanches, qui disent "je peux pas lâcher." Et "aide-moi", peut-être.

Loki renifle. Il se tourne vers Tony Stark, ce putain de Tony Stark, comme toujours.

\- Oui, je viens de me rétamer dans la boue. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Tony ne dit rien.

Et ça, c'est bizarre, parce que Tony trouve toujours quelque chose à dire normalement. Par contre, il s'approche et Loki louche sur ses yeux. Yeux qui le bouffe. Enfin, il croit. Il est pas sûr. Son zoom est cassé.

Tony Stark essuie le sang qui coule de la bouche de Loki. Avec son doigt. Sur sa bouche.

Zoom: Loki est écarlate. (Si, le zoom marche toujours. Le truc, c'est qu'il a jamais bien marché avec Tony Stark.)

Analyse sociologique: ça veut dire amour, ça veut dire "ne me touche pas si tu ne m'aimes pas, enfoiré".

Soudain, le lycéen se stoppe et retire sa main. (N'arrête pas).

Il a un petit moment de réflexion, et puis Tony attrape son propre t-shirt (un noir, avec le logo de ce groupe qu'il écoute tout les temps, mais si, celui avec le guitariste stylé là) et le retire. Il le plaque sur le torse de Loki, qui l'attrape et le garde serré. (La position dit: juste au dessus de ce qui te garde en vie. Le coeur, ducon.)

Après ça, Tony Stark ouvre la bouche et s'apprête à dire un truc avant de renoncer et de sortir précipitamment.

Les rumeurs disent qu'il est reparti chez lui torse nu, ce jour-là.

 _(Changement de pellicule.)_

Aujourd'hui, Loki rentre dans Ultron dans le couloir du lycée.

Si, souvenez-vous, le gars qui lui avait défoncé le pif la dernière fois.

Zoom: il lui rentre dedans et fait tomber ses livres.

Analyse sociologique: ça sent pas bon. Ça pue carrément, en fait.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu branles, tarlouze ? Gueule Ultron en le repoussant.

\- Absolument rien, abruti. Apprends à tenir tes bouquins, un peu.

Oh, ça, c'est sorti tout seul, comme un fin coulis de sarcasme de sa bouche. C'était plutôt plaisant d'ailleurs. Ultron grimace en le scrutant du regard:

\- T'as changé, Laufeyson.

\- C'est possible, répond sincèrement Loki.

L'autre élève lui jette un dernier regard haineux avant de s'éloigner vers sa salle de classe.

Loki ouvre sa paume pour contempler ce qu'il vient de subtiliser à Ultron.

Un devoir de philosophie, écrit à la plume, en italique. Signé en lettres minuscules, Ultron. La supercherie se sent à des kilomètres; bien sûr que c'est Bruce Banner qui a écrit ça. Le lycéen le plie proprement en deux et le glisse dans son sac.

Et puis la sonnerie retentit et merde, il est en retard, et Darcy va l'assassiner s'il la laisse seule en cours de maths.

 _(Changement de pellicule)_

C'est quelques heures après le cours de maths que Loki aperçoit Bruce pour la première fois de la journée. Il s'avance vers lui et lui fourre la copie de philosophie dans les mains.

\- C'est à toi, je crois. T'auras pas à en écrire une autre.

Bruce balbutie des remerciements reconnaissants, avant de froncer les sourcils:

\- T'es le plus grand mystère de ce lycée pour moi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- J'étais persuadé que t'étais un gars prétentieux jusqu'à ce que tu m'évites d'avoir des problèmes avec Ultron, puis après tu traines avec le gothique au bandana, l'autre fois avec Steve, ensuite tu gueules sur Thor et là tu me rend mon boulot. T'es bizarre.

\- Je suppose, soupire Loki.

\- Je suis pas un intello, lâche soudainement Bruce.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'autre fois, après m'avoir défendu, tu m'as traité d'intello: bah c'est pas moi ça. C'est pas qui je suis.

Zoom: c'est vrai. Loki a vu Bruce Banner se battre avec Ultron, parler franchement avec Natasha, taper dans le dos de Steve, rire avec Thor. Être plus que ce dans quoi Loki l'avait collé, sans chance de s'échapper.

Du coup, Loki sourit juste et se lève pour repartir.

\- Eh, oublies pas que le devoir pour Thanos, c'est le dernier de l'année et que c'est à rendre demain.

Loki grimace. Il avait oublié ça, entre deux crises existentielles et trois sauvetages de relations.

 _(Changement de pellicule.)_

Il est derrière le lycée, avachi dans l'herbe verte, et un peu bleue, parce que les arts plastiques ont vidé leur peinture là par la fenêtre. Il se peut également que Loki s'en soit reçu sur les cheveux et le visage mais honnêtement il s'en tape parce qu'il a trente minutes pour finir son devoir de philosophie.

Et c'est ce moment que choisit Steve Rogers pour s'assoir à côté de lui, et lui toucher les cheveux en souriant:

\- C'est normal ça ? Demande le blond.

\- Je sais pas, qu'est-ce qui est normal ? Souffle Loki en se mordant la lèvre. Par pitié, répond, c'est mon sujet de devoir.

Steve rigole, et il dit:

\- Je sais pas ce qui est normal Loki. Par contre, là, tout de suite, maintenant, je vais faire ce qui me semble naturel.

Et oui, Steve se penche et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Loki. C'est léger et tout doux, et après Steve a du bleu sur ses lèvres et sur ses doigts, parce qu'il a mis sa main sur la joue de Loki.

\- Je, commence Loki sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Non, je, continue Steve. Je sais que t'es pas amoureux de moi. Je t'aime. Je vais arrêter de me laisser tomber amoureux de personne qui n'ont aucune chance de tomber pour moi. Je te remercie de m'avoir réconcilié avec Bucky. Je m'en vais maintenant.

Loki lui fait un pauvre sourire et se mord la lèvre.

\- Toi, occupe toi de ça, finit Steve en pointant du doigt la fenêtre du troisième étage et en s'éloignant.

Là-haut, dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre déglinguée, Tony Stark les regarde, et c'est trop loin pour que Loki voit net, il a besoin d'un zoom, mais...

Zoom: Tony Stark a l'air peiné. Déboussolé. Paumé.

Il en fait tomber sa trousse, le con. Ou alors c'est Clint qui la balance par la fenêtre pour le faire réagir parce que "eh t'es bizarre Tony, pourquoi t'as buggé ?".

La fermeture était même pas serrée, et les stylos se dispersent aux pieds de Loki. La trousse est rouge et jaune pétant, coloriée aux fluos. Le bon goût.

Il remet un à un les stylos dans la trousse, jusqu'à ce que... Il voit le stylo doré, et le feutre fin noir. Et le prototype de poisson d'avril dessiné dans l'intérieur de la trousse.

Zoom: Tony Stark, penché au bord de la fenêtre, là-haut: c'est Tony Stark qui a dessiné son poisson doré. Celui avec marqué "t'es beau aujourd'hui."

Tony voit Loki rouler les feutres entre ses doigts: Tony comprend que Loki a compris.

Alors Tony Stark lâche un gros "merde" et sort sa tête de la fenêtre, se fait avaler par la masse énorme du lycée. C'est cinq minutes plus tard que Loki se rend compte que la sonnerie a retentit et qu'il est en retard en philosophie.

Il va devoir courir. En plus, il a même pas fini son devoir.

 _(Changement de pellicule. Essuyer l'objectif plein de sueur parce que courir dans les couloirs par cette chaleur vraiment, c'est crevant.)_

\- Eh bien, Laufeyson, vous arrivez en retard et vous vous permettez de rendre une copie à moitié blanche ? De plus, vous êtes plein de peinture et vous empestez la transpiration. Vous êtes vraiment un bon à rien.

Ça, c'est Monsieur Thanos qui parle.

Zoom: il dit ça à Loki et devant toute la classe.

Analyse sociologique: c'est cruel, et dégueulasse et dégradant.

\- Vous savez, continue le professeur en s'adressant à on-ne-sait-qui, je déteste ce genre d'élève. Vous faites parti des jeunes faussement torturé, qui se croit plus intelligent que tout le monde et qui pense pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Si vous pensez qu'il y a un genre d'élève, vous vous trompez monsieur, lâche Loki.

\- Pardon ? Grince le professeur.

\- Il n'y a pas de genres d'élèves monsieur: il y a des élèves.

\- Vous délirez, Laufeyson. Allez vous assoir.

\- Je ne crois pas monsieur, réplique Loki.

Thanos grimace en scrutant le drôle de lycéen qui lui fait face. Il a bien changé, le petit con, depuis septembre.

\- Dégagez de mon cours, voulez-vous !

\- Avec plaisir.

De toute façon, Thanos s'en fout. Les lycéens grouillent comme des fourmis dans ce gigantesque bloc de béton et finissent par en bouffer les murs. Ils seraient deux fois moins que ça le gênerait pas.

(Changement de pellicule).

Ce soir, quand Loki sort du lycée, y'a Tony Stark devant qui l'attend.

\- Je te dois des explications hein ?

Oui, il lui doit des explications.

\- On marche un peu ? Propose Loki, aveuglé par la lumière rouge du soleil couchant qui s'efface derrière Tony.

Le lycéen hoche la tête et ils s'éloignent sans un mot du titanesque bâtiment qui semble crisser de mouvements, c'est l'heure de pointe au lycée. La fin de la journée, quoi. Et c'est l'été, et il fait chaud, et Loki enlève ses chaussures pour marcher par terre, sur le trottoir.

\- C'est sale par terre Loki, dit Tony.

\- Tant pis. J'ai chaud.

Non, vraiment c'est sale. Sur le sol, y'a des chewing-gums collés, des papiers égarés, des crachats séchés, des emballages délaissés, des boucles d'oreilles paumées et des mégots de clopes écrasés.

Parce que la rue, c'est comme au lycée. La vie, c'est comme au lycée. Tout ne se calcule pas, Tony. Tout ne s'analyse pas, Loki.

\- Ça va te manquer, le lycée ? Demande Tony.

\- Pas jusqu'à lundi, non.

\- Mais Loki, c'était notre dernier jour.

Oh. C'était ça qu'il avait laissé filer de sa mémoire. Peut-être qu'il voulait pas le voir, non plus. C'est bizarre, d'être libre, lâché dans la vie. Loki se rend compte qu'il n'a dit au revoir à personne: il aurait bien embrassé Steve sur la joue. Il aurait bien serré la main de Bucky. Il aurait bien enlacé Natasha. Il aurait bien échangé un regard blasé avec Clint. Il aurait bien tapé sur l'épaule de Bruce.

Thor, il s'en fout. Il le revoit ce soir. (Heureusement. C'est son putain de frère quand même.)

Mais finalement, peut-être est-ce mieux comme ça: sans au-revoir, c'est comme si c'était pas vraiment fini. Non, c'est pas fini; la vie ne fait que commencer, bande de gamins.

\- Je suis peut-être tombé amoureux de toi, lâche Tony Stark. Doucement, au fil de mon emploi du temps. Doucement, mais sûrement.

\- Je sais, souffle Loki.

Leurs pas les mènent derrière le lycée: ils ont fait le tour du quartier. Les derniers élèves sortent encore du bâtiment, jubilant. C'est la fin de l'année.

\- Est-ce que j'ai laissé passer ma chance ? Finit par demander Tony.

\- Vraiment, Tony, réplique Loki en prenant sa main. C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je t'aime, abruti de Stark, espèce de mec populaire, beaucoup trop populaire pour s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi.

\- C'est pas...

\- C'est pas vrai, je sais. Je redis juste ce que je pensais en début d'année.

\- T'étais paumé, hein ?

Loki hoche la tête et ferme les yeux pour écouter le bruit du lycée, mélange de beuglements d'adolescents et de grincements de portes. Il les rouvre quand il sent une bouche contre ses lèvres, et il sourit dans le baiser.

Zo... Jette ton zoom, abruti. T'as Tony Stark à trois centimètres de ton visage, ses cils touchent les tiens. Tu le vois assez bien sans zoom, quoi. Faut pas regarder la vie à travers un objectif, la lunette se cassera forcément à un moment et tu verras plus rien.

Balance la caméra dans la poubelle qui déborde d'emballage de gâteaux, de bouteilles de soda et de carnets de correspondance. T'en as pas besoin. Peut-être bien que t'as pas encore révisé pour le bac, et que tu sais pas ce que tu vas faire plus tard. Peut-être que tu commences déjà à flipper à l'idée que Tony et toi fassiez vos études séparés.

Mais c'est comme ça, eh. T'as pas besoin d'un zoom pour te poser des barrières. Ça t'empêche de voir le monde, plongé dans le noir façon camera obscura. T'as eu une année pour réfuter ta propre thèse du lycéen. T'y es arrivé comme un chef.

Loki ouvre les yeux sur le lycée, sur le monde, sans lentille pour le protéger. Main dans celle de Tony Stark, il est prêt à s'engager dans tout ça. Pis tout ça, c'est la vie, hein.

 _(Range cette pellicule dans ta mémoire. Tes années de lycée, elles resteront dans ta tête, avec des relents d'heures de colle et de devoirs de philosophie. Passer à autre chose._

 _Pas besoin d'une pellicule pour se souvenir.)_

Le zoom est déréglé, obsolète. Le lycée ferme ses portes. Merci d'être passé, Loki.

Zoom. 

_Et voilà, j'ai terminé Zoom ! J'ai donc le temps de reprendre Définis-Moi, qui n'est pas abandonnée pas d'inquiétude. J'ai juste mon bac de français à passer, je reprendrai l'écriture après._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me partager votre avis sur cette histoire: c'est une vision plutôt personnelle du lycée que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et que la fin sera à votre goût._

 _Merci à tous !_

 _Zombiscornu_


End file.
